Affectio societatis
by Mynock
Summary: Heiwana est déterminée à coucher avec Hermione pour pouvoir oublier son attirance envers elle. Le plan Heiwone est en marche. Mais les choses ne se passent jamais comme elles devraient. [YURI]
1. Chap 0 : Prologue

**Bonjour ! Je me lance dans ma première fiction sur l'univers d'Harry Potter. Je suis assez stressée et j'espère ne pas faire honte à l'œuvre de Rowling en créant une histoire horrible.  
Le titre de cette fiction est le résultat d'un bachottage de mes cours de droit. Mais "affectio societatis" est une location latine qui désigne en gros la volonté de plusieurs personnes de s'associer.  
J'ai choisi un pairing principal lesbien : Hermione x OC. Pourquoi ? Parce que j'adore le personnage d'Hermione et que je ne la vois pas avec un des garçons de Poudlard, désolée pour les fans du Dramione. Il y aura en couple secondaire un Drarry ou un Snape/Harry je n'ai pas encore décidé.  
Quand à Ron, sachez que c'est un personnage que je déteste, donc il va en prendre plein la tronche.  
Voilà ! Je vous laisse découvrir le prologue qui met en place l'intrigue et qui va vous permettre de découvrir mon OC !  
Bonne lecture, on se retrouve en bas ! **

* * *

**Prologue**

**PDV OC, 25 Décembre 1994**

Alors c'est ça la jalousie. Ce putain de sentiment qui te broie le cœur et te noue l'estomac. Cette impression que ta tête va exploser, et que tu ne contrôles plus rien. Et avec la jalousie, le déni s'en va. Et la vérité me saute aux yeux. Je suis amoureuse d'Hermione Granger cette miss je-sais-tout de Gryffondor. Bon sang ce n'est pas possible, pas moi.

Je suis Heiwana Selwyn, en quatrième année à Poudlard, appartenant à la noble maison de Serpentard. Je suis issue d'une lignée de Sang-Pur. Je ne peux pas craquer sur une fille, encore moins une Sang-de-Bourbe. Granger qui plus est. Merde, comment je vais faire moi ? Déjà, il faut que j'essaye de survivre à cette soirée, et surtout que j'évite de jeter un maléfice à son cavalier. Même si j'en crève d'envie.

Je regarde Drago du coin de l'œil. Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire. Malefoy est aussi jaloux que moi en cet instant. Non pas qu'il veuille Granger, non, il les préfère idiots, avec des lunettes et une cicatrice en forme d'éclair. Il ne sait pas que je connais son petit secret, on est pas vraiment proches lui et moi. C'est juste que les œillades qu'il lui lance sont loin d'être discrètes.

La musique commence, et les champions entament une valse. Potter et Patil, Diggory et Chang, Delacour et Davis, Krum et Granger. Comment a-t-elle pu accepter l'invitation de ce gorille. Ce qu'a écrit Rita Skeeter est donc vrai ? Elle serait une coureuse de gloire, séduisant les hommes connus ? Je ne peux pas le croire. Pas elle. Du peu que je sais d'elle, c'est une fille intègre, intelligente, drôle, déterminée, jolie et je crois que je suis en train de baver en la regardant. Putain.

Je sors de la Grande Salle aussi vite que ma classe sociale me l'autorise. En effet, nous les Sang-Pur nous ne devons jamais montrer ce que nous ressentons, nous devons être classes en toutes occasions. M'enfuir de la Grande Salle en pleurant m'est donc impossible.

Je me réfugie dans le parc. Marcher à la lueur de la pleine lune me fera du bien, et me permettra de m'éclaircir les idées. Je laisse mes pas me mener jusqu'au bord du lac. Je me laisse tomber au pied du premier arbre venu. Et j'essaie de faire le point.

Je ne peux pas être amoureuse d'Hermione Granger. Mais je ne peux plus nier qu'elle m'attire. Depuis l'année dernière elle ne me laisse pas indifférente. C'est sûrement purement physique. Je n'ai qu'à coucher avec et cette sensation partira. Et je pourrai faire l'honneur de ma famille en me trouvant un noble Sang-Pur.

Coucher avec elle. Mais bien sûr. J'en ai d'autres des idées stupides comme ça ? Putain, je n'aime pas les filles. Je ne dois pas aimer les filles. C'est indigne de mon sang. J'entends des voix qui s'approchent. Je me fais toute petite derrière mon arbre.

C'est bien ma veine. L'objet de mes désirs et son connard. Ils rient, et se rapprochent de ma position. Krum lui fait un compliment et elle rougit. Il lui lance LE regard, celui qui indique qu'il veut en faire son quatre-heures. Leurs lèvres sont beaucoup trop proches maintenant. Ils s'embrassent. Et moi je chiale comme une merde, incapable de contrôler ces traîtres de larmes. Pourquoi je dois avoir aussi mal ? Pourquoi je dois avoir cette impression qu'on m'arrache le cœur pour le piétiner devant mes yeux ? Et pourquoi Granger ne le repousse pas ?

La colère s'insinue peu à peu dans mon esprit. Personne ne me fait pleurer. Personne ne me rend faible. Et surtout personne ne pose ses mains sur Granger. Je sors ma baguette et lance un sortilège de furoncles sur Krum avant de m'enfuir. On va voir si Hermione le trouve toujours à son goût lorsqu'il est défiguré. Douce vengeance.

En rejoignant mon dortoir, je prends une nouvelle résolution. Tant pis pour mes principes. Hermione Granger tu finiras dans mon lit où tu hurleras mon nom. Ensuite, je pourrai te sortir de ma tête et reprendre le cours de ma vie. Après tout, coucher avec toi ne seras qu'une expérience de plus, et une façon pour moi de te traîner dans la boue sale Sang-de-Bourbe. Voilà.

Le plan Heiwone est en marche.

* * *

**Alors, qu'en pensez-vous ? N'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis, c'est ce qui m'aide à rendre une histoire meilleure !**


	2. Chap 1 : Elaboration du plan

**Et voici la suite !  
Encore une fois, ne soyez pas timides, laissez vos avis. Même si c'est une critique, tant qu'elle est constructive, je prends.  
On se retrouve en bas.**

* * *

**Chapitre 1 – Elaboration du plan**

**PDV Heiwana, 8 Janvier 1995**

Lancer un plan c'est bien. Trouver des étapes à ce plan, c'est mieux. Cela va faire deux semaines que j'ai pris ma nouvelle résolution, et je n'ai toujours pas avancé. Les idées se bousculent dans ma tête et je n'arrive pas à trancher. J'ai d'abord pensé à la coincer dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde pour me la taper de force, mais je pourrai être renvoyée de Poudlard et gagner un aller simple pour Azkaban. Et, je dois bien le reconnaître, Granger pourrait très bien m'envoyer au tapis d'un simple coup de baguette. C'est une sorcière tellement douée. Et merde, voilà que je recommence à délirer sur elle. Il faut vraiment que je calme mes hormones.

Bien sûr, j'ai réfléchi à d'autres moyens de l'attirer jusqu'à moi. Je pourrai faire courir le bruit que je suis une partenaire d'une nuit géniale et pas regardante sur la marchandise. Un peu comme Greengrass. Une trainée quoi. Mais si ça revient aux oreilles de Père, je suis bonne pour le Doloris.  
Je pourrai la draguer ouvertement, mais elle est hétéro, ça ne marchera jamais. Du Polynectar pour me transformer en Krum ? Après tout c'est son petit-ami si j'ai tout compris. Hm, mauvaise idée. Rien que l'idée de prendre l'apparence de cet immonde troll me dégoute.  
Non, je dois régler ça de façon Serpentard. C'est à dire de façon sournoise mais sans prendre de risques.

Hallelujah ! C'est en cours de métamorphose que m'est venu le plan parfait. Non seulement je vais faire mien son corps, mais je vais en plus lui briser le cœur. Et pour cela, je dois me rapprocher d'elle.  
J'attrape un morceau de parchemin et y griffonne :

_Phase 1 : Gagner sa confiance  
Phase 2 : Devenir son amie  
Phase 3 : La faire tomber sous mon charme  
Phase 4 : Coucher avec elle  
Phase 5 : La jeter comme une merde  
Phase 6 : Sourire en voyant la loque qu'elle est devenue _

Je le fourre dans ma poche et fais mine de suivre le cours alors que je réfléchis à comment amorcer la première étape. Et c'est la vieille McGo qui me donne la réponse. Ce cours a vraiment été utile en fait. Elle veut que nous rédigions cinquante centimètres de parchemin sur le sujet suivant : "La métamorphose d'une montre en chauve - souris". Or, quel est le surnom de Granger ? Miss Je-sais-tout. Il me suffit donc d'aller dans son repaire, à savoir la bibliothèque, de prendre un air gentil, et de lui demander son aide. Je suis un génie.

**\- Fous-moi la paix Selwyn.**

Bon d'accord, j'ai oublié un détail. Elle ne m'aime vraiment pas. Tout ça parce que je suis une Serpentard et elle une Gryffondor. Et peut-être parce que depuis quatre ans je ne suis pas un ange avec elle. Je ne suis pas aussi garce que Parkinson, mais j'aime bien l'embêter. Elle est mignonne quand elle est énervée. En général, ça me donne envie de l'embrasser pour me faire pardonner. Putain, ça ne peut plus durer, faut vraiment que je me contrôle.  
Elle me regarde bizarrement. En même temps un sourire niais est apparu sur mon visage pour être remplacé par un froncement de sourcils. Je reprends un masque neutre.

**\- Je te demande juste un coup de main. Personne ne le saura. S'il te plait Granger.**

**\- Et pourquoi je ferais ça hein ? **

**\- Par générosité, grandeur d'âme, et tous ces principes idiots auxquels vous croyez, vous les Gryffi ?**

**\- Va te faire foutre. Tu cherches juste un nouveau moyen de me pourrir la vie.**

Je m'assois sur la chaise en face d'elle et soupire. Elle me lance un regard furieux.

**\- Ton prix sera le mien.**

**\- Pardon ?**

**\- Demande moi tout ce que tu veux, je le ferai. Mais s'il te plaît, j'ai vraiment besoin de ton aide sur ce coup là.**

**\- Pourquoi hein ?! Tu te débrouilles bien d'habitude. Alors c'est quoi l'embrouille ?**

C'est le moment de lui sortir un mensonge digne de ma maison.

**\- Je suis incapable de réussir cette transformation, parce que..j'ai la trouille des chauve-souris.**

**\- Quoi ?**

**\- Tu as très bien entendu, ne me force pas à le redire.**

**\- Et en quoi je peux t'aider ? Pourquoi tu ne demandes pas à Malefoy ?**

**\- Premièrement on n'est pas amis lui et moi. Deuxièmement, aussi étrange que ça puisse paraître, j'ai plus confiance en toi qu'en lui quand il s'agit de ne pas répéter mon secret. Et troisièmement, je sais que tu peux m'expliquer tout l'aspect théorique pour que je sois capable de comprendre le sortilège comme si je l'avais déjà lancé.**

**\- Parkinson.**

**\- Hein ?** **Moi c'est Selwyn. Heiwana Selwyn.**

**\- Je t'aiderai, mais en échange tu dois jouer un tour à Parkison et son immonde tronche de bouledogue.**

**\- J'ai le choix de la farce ?**

**\- Je te fais confiance pour trouver quelque chose qui ne me fasse pas regretter de te dépanner.**

Je lui tends une main qu'elle serre après un moment d'hésitation. La convaincre a été plus facile que prévu. Je n'ai pas eu à pleurer.

C'est toute guillerette que je rejoins la Grande Salle pour le repas de midi. Je prends place à ma table et écoute les derniers ragots. Le clan Malefoy, c'est à dire le blondinet, Parkinson, Crabe, Goyle, Nott et Zabini, discourt comme à son habitude sur Potter et ses amis. Il semblerait que Blondie soit encore plus obsédé par son balafré que moi par ma Sang-de-bourbe. Je dévisage Parkinson l'air de rien. Qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir lui faire. Elle est entichée de Drago, je peux sûrement jouer là dessus. Quoique, ça risque de me prendre trop de temps. Non, j'ai bien plus ingénieux. Et ma Gryffondor devrait adorer. Je veux dire Granger va apprécier.

15:05. Nous avons un cours de sortilèges en commun avec les Lions. Alors que nous attendons le professeur devant sa salle de classe, c'est une Pansy furieuse qui débarque et gifle Malefoy de toutes ses forces. Je lance un clin d'œil à Hermione alors qu'elle éclate de rire. En même temps, ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on voit une Serpentard avec des cheveux roses bonbons, et des pustules partout sur le visage. Pustules qui forment les mots "Pas intéressé. Malefoy".  
Je retiens un sourire victorieux au moment où une voix murmure à mon oreille : "Bien joué. 18 heures, biblio".

**\- Je dois dire que c'était brillant.**

**\- Merci. J'ai eu peur de ne pas y être allée assez fort.**

**\- Oh, tu veux dire que tu as été raisonnable ?**

**\- Si tu savais. **

Elle me sourit. Oh mon dieu, Hermione Granger me sourit à moi. Reprends tes esprits Selwyn, ce n'est ni le moment ni l'endroit pour faire une danse de la victoire.  
Nous sommes à la bibliothèque, et nous commençons à travailler. Une grosse heure et demie plus tard, j'ai réalisé la moitié du travail demandé. Et je dois dire, que c'est plus qu'agréable de bosser avec elle. Elle ne fait pas le travail à ma place, mais me donne des angles d'attaque. Elle ne parle que lorsque c'est nécessaire, et le silence autour de nous est reposant. Et surtout, elle est passionnée. J'ai eu le malheur de poser une question, et c'est après un monologue de cinq minutes qu'elle s'est arrêtée, le souffle cours et les joues rouges. Elle s'est même excusée. Elle est adorable. Enfin, un peu folle quand même. Je veux dire, qui peut tenir cinq minutes à déblatérer sur les différents types de montres et leurs implications quant au résultat de la métamorphose. Après tout je n'en ai rien à faire qu'une montre à gousset donnera une chauve-souris de la famille des pteropodidae ou qu'une montre à quartz permettra d'obtenir un membre des microchiroptères. Même si je l'ai retenu. Mais ce n'est pas ma faute si j'imprime tout ce qu'elle me dit au fer rouge dans un coin de mon cerveau.

Une demi-heure de plus à gratter nos parchemins et je lui demande d'en rester là. Déjà parce qu'il est l'heure d'aller manger et j'ai entendu dire que ce soir au dessert il y avait des muffins à la myrtille, et je suis accro. Ensuite parce que mon poignet me fait mal à force d'écrire. Je lui propose de se retrouver ici demain à la même heure. Elle réfléchit un instant, et accepte.

Le soir, lorsque vient le moment de m'endormir, je suis assez satisfaite de ma journée. Tout se passe comme prévu.

* * *

**Et voilà, le début de la mission Heiwone. On se retrouve mardi prochain pour la suite !**


	3. Chap 2 : Un nouvel allié

**Me revoilà !  
Merci pour vos reviews, mine de rien ça m'encourage ! Je publierai un nouveau chapitre tout les mardis. Pour l'instant je n'ai aucune idée du nombres de chapitres, mais on devrait en compter une vingtaine. J'aimerai vraiment atteindre les 50 000 mots, donc on verra :).  
Pour l'instant l'histoire se déroule pendant la quatrième année d'Hermione à Poudlard, mais elle devrait continuer jusqu'au combat final contre Voldemort. J'hésite entre deux fins. Sachant que je publierai celle que je n'ai pas choisie en bonus. Enfin bref, plus de blabla, place à la fiction !**

* * *

**Chapitre 2 – Un nouvel allié**

**PDV Heiwana, 23 janvier 1995**

Je hais Poudlard. Je hais ma vie. Et par-dessus tout je hais cette ordure de Krum. Cet abruti s'est joint à nous lors de notre séance de travail à la bibliothèque sous prétexte qu'il voulait lui aussi réviser sa métamorphose. Déjà qu'il sort avec Hermione, il faut qu'en plus il s'incruste dans nos moments à nous.

J'aurai pu fermer ma gueule et profiter de l'instant présent. J'aurai pu rester là et la contempler l'air de rien, m'assurant un moment agréable avec elle. Et lui. Mais non, il a fallu que je m'emporte. Que non seulement je lui hurle dessus mais qu'en plus je l'accuse de pactiser avec l'ennemi pour le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Enfin des quatre maintenant. Putain, je ne vaux pas mieux que Weasmoche. Et histoire de bien m'enfoncer dans ma connerie, je suis partie sans lui laisser le temps de répondre. Mais quelle idiote. Je fais moi même foirer mon plan. J'ai bien vu son visage se décomposer au fur et à mesure de mes cris. Et ses sourcils se froncer. Ouais, elle ne m'aime pas vraiment. Déjà que c'était tendu. Enfin moins qu'avant : elle m'avait accueillie dans son antre avec un sourire.

Et maintenant je suis là, à me morfondre dans mon lit, seule. Pour une fille en plus. C'est tellement cliché. Je veux dire le côté dépressif à avoir envie d'écouter des chansons d'amour en mangeant de la glace. Pas le côté fille. Putain, j'aimerais être normale et être attirée par un garçon de la même façon que par elle. Pouvoir sortir avec un Malefoy sans avoir envie de vomir. Mais non, il faut que je sois sous le charme d'une intello aux cheveux touffus. C'est bien ma veine. Je suis une Selwyn merde. Si quelqu'un l'apprend, je suis morte. Mon père était un fidèle du Lord Noir, il croyait en ses idées stupides. Alors si il se doute un seul instant que je suis troublée par Granger qui en plus d'avoir des seins est une Sang-de-Bourbe, je vais passer un sale moment. Il faudrait que je donne le change. Mais comment ?

Je suis un génie. Un putain de génie. La solution ? Le chantage. Les méthodes Serpentard sont infaillibles. Face-de-Fouine a le béguin pour Potter. Et en plus je vais emmerder Parkinson. Finalement, j'aime ma vie. J'essuie mes larmes et me dirige vers notre salle commune. Il est là, enfoncé dans son fauteuil, petit coq au milieu de sa cour. Je m'avance vers lui d'un pas sûr.

**\- Malefoy. Je dois te parler. Seule.**

Il lève un sourcil, intrigué. Je crois que c'est la dixième fois que je lui adresse la parole cette année. Et ce n'est pas pour lui demander de me passer le sel. Il me suit jusqu'à un coin plus tranquille.

**\- Les autres savent ?**

**\- Quoi donc ?**

**\- Que t'es gay ?**

Il devient blême un instant, mais se ressaisit vite. Il n'est pas un Sang-Pur pour rien. On lui a appris à ne rien montrer de ses émotions.

**\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.**

**\- Donc tu t'en fous que je dépucèle Potter ?**

**\- Ouais.**

**\- Que je lui fasse prendre son pied ?**

**\- Ouais**

**\- Qu'il jouisse en hurlant mon prénom ?**

**\- Ouais**

**\- Super. J'vais tellement l'épuiser que t'étonnes pas de pas le voir en cours demain. Salut.**

Et alors que je me tourne pour sortir de là, je sens une baguette dans le creux de mon dos.

**\- Ou alors tu ne fais rien du tout, sinon je te promets que tu regretteras d'être venue au monde.**

Je me retourne un sourire sarcastique aux lèvres. Trop facile.

**\- Je te propose un pacte. Gagnant-gagnant.**

**\- Et lequel ?**

**\- Tu sors avec moi et je fais en sorte que Potter reste vierge jusqu'à ce que tu t'en occupes personnellement.**

**\- Et en quoi c'est gagnant pour toi ? T'as pas l'air éperdument amoureuse de moi.**

**\- J'ai mes raisons, et je ne te fais pas confiance. Donc, t'en dis quoi ?**

Je lui tends une main. Il n'hésite qu'un instant avant de la serrer. En même temps, je viens de lui promettre de protéger le petit cul de Potter. Et vu le nombre de filles qui risquent de lui courir après d'ici peu, j'vais avoir du boulot. Mais au moins, Père sera fier de moi. Et je sais comment récupérer ma Gryffondor.

Nous retournons dans la salle commune, main dans la main. Il se replace dans son fauteuil, moi sur ses genoux. Oh mon Dieu. Le regard de Parkinson. Jouissif. Si ses yeux étaient des baguettes magiques, l'un me jetterait un Doloris, l'autre un Avada. Je lui souris ironiquement. Et ouais chérie. Des années que tu lui cours après, et en cinq minutes il est à moi. J'embrasse même Drago sur la joue histoire de la voir s'étrangler de rage.

L'heure du repas arrive. Nous remontons vers la Grande Salle. Les regards se tournent vers nous. Je n'aime pas vraiment ça. Je déteste être le centre de l'attention. Alors que nous nous asseyons à notre table, je vois Hermione qui me fixe. Merde. I peine quelques jours je lui soutiens que je n'apprécie pas Malefoy et aujourd'hui elle nous voit ensemble. Bon, il va falloir passer à l'étape suivante de l'opération Malefoy.

Dès qu'elle sort de la Grande Salle, je la suis. J'attends que nous soyons seules dans un couloir pour la rattraper et la plaquer contre un mur. Et c'est fou ce que cette proximité me donne chaud. Concentre toi.

**\- Deux minutes. Juste écoute moi sans m'arrêter okay ?**

Je lui lance mon plus beau regard suppliant. Elle acquiesce, mais ses yeux me lancent des éclairs. C'est le moment de mentir un peu.

**\- J'aurais jamais du te traiter comme ça à la bibliothèque. J'ai juste paniqué que tu aies pu révéler mon secret à Krum. Je ne fais pas confiance à ce type. Je suis vraiment désolée. Et t'as pas idée à quel point c'est dur pour moi de mettre mon ego de côté pour te présenter des excuses. Et euh, le fait que je sorte plus ou moins avec Malefoy, ça fait partie des trucs pour me faire pardonner.**

**\- Comment ça ?**

**\- Profite de la tête de Parkinson à chaque fois que j'embrasse Blondie, c'est cadeau.**

**\- Tu t'es mise avec lui juste pour moi ?**

**\- Ouais, enfin non, enfin c'est compliqué. Je, hum, je, pardonnée ?**

**\- Pourquoi tu veux tellement que je te pardonne ? Après tout, on n'a rien à faire ensemble, on n'est même pas proches. T'as juste besoin de moi pour un devoir.**

**\- Je..Je..T'as raison Granger. Désolée. Salut.**

Je la lâche et je reprends mon chemin vers mon dortoir. Quelle nulle. Pourquoi ça me fait aussi mal au cœur qu'elle me déteste ? C'est juste une attraction physique. Je devrais n'en avoir rien à cogner. Et pourtant, j'ai juste envie de pleurer en concerto avec Mimi Geignarde.  
Une main se pose sur mon bras. Je me retourne, prête à frapper. C'est elle.

**\- Demain. Même horaire, même endroit. Juste toi et moi. Ça te va ?**

**\- J'ai hâte.**

Je l'avais dit. Je suis un putain de génie. Un putain de génie veinard. Mais quand même. Le plan Heiwone semble en meilleure voie que jamais.

* * *

**J'essaie d'instaurer le couple Harry/Drago aussi petit à petit. Même s'il ne sera pas aussi développé que le couple Heiwone. Je vais aussi essayer de développer l'amitié entre Drago et Heiwana, elle va me servir pour plus tard.**


	4. Chap 3 : Considération

**Aujourd'hui je vais tenter de faire un chapitre de 2000 mots minimum. On se donne rendez vous en bas pour savoir si j'ai réussi :).**

* * *

**Chapitre 3 - Considération**

**PDV Heiwana, 6 et 7 février 1995**

Le Parc de Poudlard en Février. Ce n'est pas mon endroit préféré à cette époque de l'année, mais au moins je peux y être seule pour réfléchir. Faire le point. Avec Hermione les choses avancent doucement. Cela va faire deux semaines que l'on se voit tous les jours à la bibliothèque pour travailler ensemble. On n'est pas amies, ni copines. Juste des camarades de révisions mais c'est toujours mieux que rien. Personne ne sait que l'on se retrouve là-bas. Elle est mon secret. Et j'aime ça. J'aime les regards complices qu'elle me lance quand Parkinson frise l'infarctus dès que Malefoy me prend par la taille.  
D'ailleurs en parlant de Drago, lui et moi on s'est rapprochés. Je ne lui fais toujours pas confiance, mais, je ne sais pas, je le trouve moins con et prétentieux qu'avant. C'est souvent que tard le soir on se retrouve tous les deux dans la salle commune. Et dans ces moments là, il n'est plus Drago Malefoy, je ne suis plus Heiwana Selwyn. Nous sommes Dray et Heiwa, deux adolescents paumés comme tant d'autres. On discute de tout et de rien. On rit pas mal. Mais on ne parle jamais de son petit secret. Il est tout autant effrayé que moi par son attirance "contre nature".  
Je ne lui ai rien dit pour moi. Mais bon, les Serpentards ne sont pas réputés pour leur courage. Et puis, je n'ai pas de sentiments pour Hermione, je veux juste l'embrasser jusqu'à en avoir mal aux lèvres. C'est physique. C'est tout. Pas vrai ?

Le vent se lève, mais je reste assise contre mon arbre. Tant pis si je suis malade. Je suis bien ici. Sans contraintes. Plus besoin de jouer à la Sang-Pur parfaite. J'aimerais bien pouvoir me confier là-dessus à quelqu'un. Pouvoir avouer que j'aimerais être une Sang-de-Bourbe, être libre. Avoir des parents qui m'aiment et me soutiennent, comme ceux de Granger ou même de Weasley. Mon père ne m'a jamais témoigné d'amour. J'ai juste le droit à des remarques cinglantes sur le fait que je suis une mauvaise fille. Pas assez digne, pas assez froide. Je sais qu'il aurait voulu que je sois un mâle, un héritier. Mais j'ai un utérus. Et je suis fille unique. Et cela rend père furieux. La lignée des Selwyn s'éteindra avec moi. Du moins le nom, puisque je devrai prendre celui de mon futur époux. Et ça il ne le supporte pas. Je ne compte plus le nombre de fois où il m'a répété que Selwyn était un nom prestigieux. Qu'il inspirait la crainte et le respect. Et je dois reconnaître que c'est vrai. Avoir comme père un ancien Mangemort me donne une certaine tranquillité. Les autres élèves évitent de me provoquer. On ne sait jamais.  
C'est sûrement pour ça que je n'ai pas beaucoup d'amis. Je ne crois pas à toutes ces conneries de Sang-Pur. Et vu qu'à Serpentard on a une majorité de fanatiques de la théorie selon laquelle les Sang-de-Bourbe nous volent notre magie, je préfère rester loin de ces idiots. Et la poignée de personnes censées a trop peur de moi pour me fréquenter. Ce qui fait que je suis une solitaire. Mais je m'en fous. C'est vrai que l'Histoire ne retiendra pas mon nom. Je ne suis pas une Malefoy ou une Potter. Qu'importe. Pas besoin de la lumière des projecteurs pour exister. Puis honnêtement, je sais déjà comment va se finir ma vie. Un mari, deux gamins, un manoir sinistre. Et pas d'amour. Jamais d'amour.

Faut que j'arrête de déprimer. Quatorze ans et j'ai déjà envie de tout envoyer en l'air. Vivement que je me tape Granger, ça me remontera le moral. En parlant du loup. Je la vois du coin de l'œil se diriger vers moi. Elle se laisse choir à mes côtés. On reste là, sans parler. Mais sa présence me fait du bien. C'est elle qui se décide à rompre le silence.

**\- Pourquoi ?**

**\- Hm ?**

**\- Pourquoi tu restes avec moi ?**

**\- C'est toi qui es venue me rejoindre.**

**\- Je veux dire en général. Nos révisions.**

**\- C'est compliqué Granger.**

**\- Je suis suffisamment intelligente pour comprendre.**

**\- Comment tu peux comprendre ce que je ne capte pas moi-même.**

**\- Oh.**

Le silence se réinstalle. Il n'est pas pesant. Je sens qu'elle se triture les méninges, interprétant mes réponses. Ne cherche pas, tu ne trouveras pas. Mais si jamais, par hasard, tu pouvais me dire pourquoi soudainement je suis attirée par toi, je suis à ton écoute. Je pose ma tête sur son épaule en fermant les yeux. Elle ne me repousse pas. Je suis bien. J'ai envie que cet instant ne s'arrête jamais.

**\- Tu comptes me planter un couteau dans le dos ?**

**\- J'en ai pas sur moi.**

Elle rit. Mon Dieu. Son rire est le son le plus agréable que j'aie pu entendre.

**\- Je veux dire après. Tout ceci, c'est une blague que tes petits potes serpents et toi avaient mis en place ?**

Aïe. C'est vrai que je me rapproche d'elle pour une bonne raison. Mais enfin, ça me vexe qu'elle puisse penser que je suis comme les autres élèves de ma maison. Okay je veux coucher avec elle. Mais pas parce qu'elle est à Gryffondor. Je ne le dirai à personne. Je veux juste me libérer. Parce que ça me tue cette attirance. Parce que je vais finir par me faire griller et que là j'aurai de vrais problèmes.

**\- Pourquoi je ferais ça ?**

**\- Pour emmerder Gryffondor**

**\- J'en ai rien à foutre de ta maison, ou de la mienne.**

**\- Je te préviens Selwyn, si tu te joues de moi, tu me le payeras.**

**\- T'es comme les autres Granger. Tu vaux pas mieux qu'eux.**

Je me lève. Bon c'est vrai qu'elle a raison et que dès que j'aurai ce que je veux, je la laisserai en plan. Mais elle n'est pas censée le savoir. Elle m'attrape la main. C'est le moment de jouer la carte du mélodramatique. Elle se lève à son tour et se tient face à moi.

**\- Lâche-moi.**

**\- En quoi je suis comme les autres ?**

**\- Si j'avais été une putain de Serdaigle, jamais tu ne te serais permis de me dire ça. Mais non j'appartiens à Serpentard alors je suis forcement l'ennemi. Mais tu t'en fous de mes explications hein. Après tout, je resterai toujours une Mangemort potentielle pour toi. Et tous les efforts que je pourrais faire n'y changeront rien. Je pensais que j'avais trouvé une personne qui me ressemblait un tant soit peu à Poudlard, je me suis bien trompée. Alors tu sais quoi, je vais retourner dans ma crypte et tu vas pouvoir retourner jouer au héros avec tes petits copains. **

**\- Heiwana, je suis désolée.**

**\- Tu peux l'être.**

Je me rassois et lui demande de me laisser seule. Parce que mon monologue n'est pas faux. Et elle le sait autant que moi. Bon sang, ressaisis-toi Selwyn. Tu ne vas pas te mettre à chialer devant elle. Elle n'a pas à savoir que tu ne vas pas bien. Que ta putain de vie te dégoûte. Que d'être attirée par elle te rebute. Et que de n'être rien de plus qu'une merde pour ton père te donne envie de vomir. Qu'en fait, à tes yeux aussi tu n'es rien.

Elle se met à genoux devant moi et me prend dans ses bras. Je me suis mise à pleurer. Et elle me console, inimaginable. Elle dessine des ronds dans mon dos avec sa main droite. C'est la première fois depuis bien longtemps que quelqu'un à un geste tendre envers moi. En temps normal je lui aurais jeté un maléfice pour m'avoir rendue aussi faible. Pour avoir montré mes émotions. Mais je vais lui pardonner pour cette fois. Je me calme au bout de quelques minutes. Elle me sourit, m'aide à me lever, et m'entraîne vers le château.  
Selon elle, je vais chopper la crève si je reste encore dehors par ce temps. Je lève les yeux aux ciels, ce qui agrandit son sourire.

On se dirige vers la bibliothèque. Mais Potter et Weasley l'interpellent. Je hoche la tête et continue mon chemin. D'un accord tacite on a décidé de ne rien dire à personne concernant nos séances de travail. Ses amis ne comprendraient pas, et à coup sûr tout Poudlard serait au courant. Ce qui n'est pas bon pour moi. Je n'ai pas le droit de fréquenter des Gryffondor. De la racaille selon ma mère, de la vermine traîtresse à son sang selon mon père. Donc c'est mieux que notre "relation" reste secrète.

Je choisis de rejoindre ma salle commune. Après tout un samedi à seize heures elle doit être vide. Les garçons doivent baver sur les filles de Beauxbâtons et les demoiselles doivent courir après les mâles de Durmstrang.  
Drago est là, accompagné de sa meute. Il se prélasse dans un fauteuil près du feu. Je m'installe sur ses genoux et l'embrasse, non sans jeter un regard à Parkinson. Je ne me lasserai jamais de ce regard empli de haine qu'elle me lance.  
Ils s'entretiennent à propos de la prochaine sortie à Pré-au-Lard. Merde. La Saint-Valentin c'est vrai. C'est la semaine prochaine.  
Zabini pose les pieds dans le plat en demandant à Malfoy ce qu'il a prévu. Heureusement, Blondie a un cerveau. Il répond que c'est une surprise, et que vu que je suis là il ne peut rien dire. C'est dans des moments comme celui-ci que je me félicite de l'avoir choisi lui et non Goyle comme faux petit-ami.  
Nous passons le reste de l'après-midi à discuter autour du feu. Je me mets même à somnoler dans les bras de mon "amoureux". Il me tire de ma rêverie pour que l'on aille manger. Je lui dis que je n'ai pas faim et je monte me coucher.

Le lendemain, je suis levée à sept heures. Je sais qu'Hermione est une lève tôt, donc j'espère pouvoir passer du temps avec elle. Et on dirait que c'est mon jour de chance. Elle fait partie des rares élèves présents dans la Grande Salle pour le petit-déjeuner. Je lui souris discrètement avant de m'attabler.

Deux hiboux s'approchent de moi. L'un avec mon exemplaire de la Gazette du Sorcier et l'autre avec une lettre...de mon père. Je m'empresse de l'ouvrir, il ne m'écrit jamais.

_"Heiwana,_  
_J'ai appris que tu fréquentais Drago Malefoy. Continue. Il fait un excellent parti. Enfin, tu fais quelque chose susceptible de me rendre un tant soit peu fier de toi._  
_Fais honneur aux Selwyn."_

La première lettre qu'il m'envoie depuis Septembre. Et pas pour prendre de mes nouvelles. Non juste pour me dire d'être une bonne petite fille de bonne famille. Je le déteste.  
Je sors de la Grande Salle sans rien avoir avalé et je me réfugie à la bibliothèque. C'est sans surprise que Granger me rejoint quelques minutes plus tard. Elle se pose à côté de moi et me tend une serviette avec trois muffins aux myrtilles dedans. Elle s'est souvenue que c'était ce que je préfère manger au monde. Je la remercie. Elle me demande si je veux parler de ce qu'il s'est passé un peu plus tôt. Je n'en ai pas vraiment envie, alors nous nous mettons au travail.

Nous passons la matinée à travailler. Nous devons nous séparer après le repas de midi. Ses amis ont besoin d'elle pour je ne sais trop quoi. Je décide de retourner réviser. Étudier me permet de ne plus penser à la lettre. Le reste de la journée passe lentement. Trop lentement. Au moins demain, c'est lundi. Les cours me divertiront. Surtout que je commence par un double cours de potions avec Gryffondor. Voir de bon matin Potter se faire humilier par Rogue me permettra de me détendre. Et je pourrai observer Hermione du coin de l'œil tout en prévoyant un plan pour la Saint Valentin avec Drago.  
Je me passerais bien de cette épreuve d'ailleurs. Je déteste le romantisme. Puis bon, j'imagine que quand on aime quelqu'un on n'a pas besoin d'une fête pour lui prouver. C'est au quotidien qu'on lui démontre son amour. Enfin, j'y connais rien. Et je suis bien contente d'avoir mon anniversaire pour que ma famille pense à moi.  
Selwyn, stop. Tu dois te concentrer sur le plan. Tu pourras te lamenter sur ton sort ensuite.

* * *

**Et...pari réussi ! **  
**Des avis ? **


	5. Chap 4 : Saint Valentin Serpentardesque

**Bonjour !  
On continue d'avancer dans cette histoire. J'essaie de développer un maximum le ressenti d'Heiwana parce que c'est quelque chose pour lequel je ne suis pas douée. Donc je m'entraîne.  
Merci pour vos reviews, ça me motive à m'améliorer et à poursuivre cette fiction**.

* * *

**Chapitre 4 – Saint-Valentin Serpentardesque**

**PDV Heiwana, 14 février 1995**

L'épreuve de la Saint-Valentin est arrivée. J'ai une journée à tenir dans un monde dégoulinant d'amour. La Grande Salle est pleine de décorations mielleuses, des petits cœurs de partout, des angelots récitant des poèmes mièvres. Les élèves des autres écoles doivent bien se moquer de nous.  
Mais ce qui m'insupporte le plus, ce n'est pas de devoir passer des heures entières dans cet univers niais, non, ce qui m'horripile c'est de voir Hermione avec un sourire béat parce que Krum lui a offert une rose rouge.

Je ne laisse pas à Malefoy le soin de finir son petit déjeuner, je le tire hors de la Grande Salle.  
Nous sommes Samedi, ce qui signifie que nous pouvons aller à Pré-au-Lard. Les rues sont encore calmes, il faut dire qu'il est assez tôt.  
Lors de l'élaboration du planning de la journée, nous avons convenu de ne pas nous approcher du Salon de Thé de Madame Pieddodu. Trop de mièvrerie d'un coup nous tuerait. Nous allons juste passer un moment aux Trois-Balais, puis nous caler au parc. Je l'autorise à m'acheter un ours en peluche et à me l'offrir devant Parkinson parce que sa tête me remonte le moral. Et le sourire d'Hermione qui assiste à la scène me donne des papillons dans le ventre.

Drago et moi nous baladons main dans la main lorsque nous apercevons Potter et une fille, qui ont l'air assez proches. Je souris à Blondie avant de sortir ma baguette et de jeter un sortilège de furoncles à la demoiselle. Le balafré se retourne vers moi, le regard noir. Je hausse les épaules avant d'attraper mon « petit-ami » et de filer en vitesse. Nous courons jusqu'à notre salle commune, et une fois à l'intérieur, nous explosons de rire. J'ai l'impression que ça fait des années que je n'ai pas autant ri.

Je dois malheureusement abandonner mon complice, il est l'heure de mon rendez-vous avec Hermione. Je me faufile jusqu'à la bibliothèque. Elle n'est pas encore présente, c'est étrange, elle n'est jamais en retard. Je décide de l'attendre en feuilletant un bouquin de sortilèges. Au moins je pourrais peut être trouver de nouveaux maléfices pour tourmenter Krum et la prétendante de Potter. Parce que les furoncles, c'est bien, mais je suis sûre qu'il existe mieux.  
Les minutes défilent et elle ne vient toujours pas. J'imagine qu'elle est avec Krum. Quelle idiote. J'aurai du me douter qu'elle ne sacrifierait pas sa Saint-Valentin pour moi.  
Tant pis. Je reste quand même ici, on ne sait jamais. Et puis j'ai un devoir de potions à rendre.  
Je suis concentrée sur mon parchemin quand une main se pose sur mon épaule. Je me retourne vivement, quand je la vois, les yeux rouges. Ni une, ni deux, je l'attrape par la main et l'entraîne vers une salle de classe vide.

**\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?**

**\- …**

**\- Bon sang Granger qui t'as fait pleurer ?**

**\- Personne.**

**\- C'est Krum ?**

Ses yeux se remplissent de larmes. Je la prends dans mes bras. Son parfum emplit mes narines, c'est divin. Mais je ne suis pas là pour ça. Je secoue la tête doucement. Elle semble se calmer petit à petit.

**\- Raconte moi. **

**\- Je devais passer la journée avec lui pour la Saint-Valentin. Sauf qu'il a du s'absenter pour, selon lui, voir son directeur. Je l'ai retrouvé par hasard collé à une fille de Beauxbâtons..**

**\- Tu veux que j'aille lui casser la gueule ?**

Elle éclate de rire et je prends un air vexé. Bon d'accord, je ne suis pas monsieur muscle mais je sais me défendre.

**\- Je croyais que ton domaine de prédilection, c'était un certain sortilège déclencheur d'une certaine crise de boutons.**

**\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.**

**\- Je t'ai vue le soir du Bal.**

Je rougis violemment. Elle sourit.

**\- Il se peut que j'aie en effet jeté un sort à ton cavalier.**

**\- Pourquoi ?**

**\- Comme ça. On peut changer de sujet ?**

**\- Tu veux parler de quoi ? De ton rendez-vous avec Malefoy ?**

**\- Plutôt crever. Hm, je sais. Dis-moi comment les moldus fêtent cette journée ? Ils sont aussi stupides que nous ?**

**\- Tu n'aimes pas la fête des amoureux ?**

**\- Non.**

**\- Pourquoi ?**

**\- Parce.**

**\- Tu es tellement loquace, des fois j'ai l'impression de parler à un arbre.**

**\- Hm, merci.**

**\- Allez Selwyn, réponds à mes questions !**

**\- Je déteste la Saint-Valentin parce que c'est synonyme de voir tous ces putains de couples s'embrasser alors que moi je dois jouer une comédie. Je dois supporter tout ce romantisme à la noix, et tu sais le pire dans tout ça ? J'aurais voulu être avec une personne aujourd'hui, j'aurais même été prête à jouer le jeu des fleurs et des petits cœurs. Juste pour pouvoir l'embrasser à la fin de la journée. Mais ça n'arrivera jamais. Voilà pourquoi je n'aime pas cette stupide fête.**

**\- Pourquoi tu n'essayes pas avec cette personne ? Ce n'est pas un Serpentard ?**

Je souris en haussant les épaules, signe que je n'en dirai pas plus. Elle semble comprendre puisqu'elle me reprend dans ses bras. On reste comme ça une dizaine de minutes. Bon peut être que j'apprécie cette journée. C'est un gargouillis en provenance de son estomac qui nous incite à nous séparer pour aller manger. Avant de partir, elle me remercie pour ce moment. Je pose mes lèvres sur sa joue et reste là immobile en m'apercevant de mon geste. Et là, elle me rend mon baiser. Là, tout de suite maintenant, ses lèvres frôlent ma joue. Je retiens une danse de la victoire.

Hermione Granger, tu seras à moi.


	6. Chap 5 : Deuxième Tâche

**Chapitre 5 – Deuxième tâche**

**PDV Heiwana, 24 février 1995**

Nous sommes le 24 Février, ce qui signifie que la deuxième tâche du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers a lieu aujourd'hui.  
Tandis que nous prenons notre petit déjeuner, Drago est encore plus pâle que d'habitude. Il s'inquiète pour Potter. Personnellement, je suis plus angoissée par le fait qu'Hermione ne soit pas présente dans la Grande Salle pour soutenir son meilleur ami. Weasley aussi est absent. C'est louche.  
Ces trois là sont censés être tout le temps ensemble. Enfin, sauf quand l'affreux roux se comporte comme un gros con et boude le Balafré. Ce type est vraiment un idiot. Même moi, j'ai compris que le Survivant n'a pas mis volontairement son nom dans la Coupe de Feu, un artefact servant à élire un champion pour chaque école. Il n'y avait qu'à regarder sa tête le soir de la sélection des champions. Mais non, Weasmoche en grosse larve jalouse qu'il est, a refusé de lui adresser la parole pendant des semaines. Heureusement qu'Hermione est une amie fidèle et que son intelligence supérieure à la moyenne lui a permis de comprendre que Potter n'était pas un tricheur.

En parlant du loup, je le vois quitter la Grande Salle à contrecœur pour se rendre sur les lieux de l'épreuve. Avec Drago, nous décidons de le suivre. Nous n'avons pas vraiment faim ni l'un ni l'autre, trop inquiets pour nos Gryffondor.

L'épreuve se déroule au bord du lac de Pourdlard. Les juges annoncent aux participants qu'ils ont une heure pour plonger dans le lac et retrouver ce qui leur a été enlevé. Cédric Diggory, un Poufsouffle, champion de Poudlard utilise le sortilège de Têtenbulle, ce qui lui crée une sorte de grosse bulle d'oxygène autour de la tête, plutôt pratique pour respirer sous l'eau.  
Viktor Krum choisit de métamorphoser uniquement sa tête en celle d'un requin. À sa place j'aurai choisis un poulpe, ça lui correspond mieux. Et, physiquement, il y aurait gagné du charme.  
Je n'arrive pas à reconnaître le sort qu'utilise Fleur Delacour. Quand à Potter, je ne sais pas quel miracle, il devient soudain doté de branchies. Ses mains et ses pieds se palment. J'entends Drago à côté de moi qui soupire de soulagement, son gryffon ne mourra pas noyé.

Les minutes s'égrainent et personne n'est remonté. Bon sang, je déteste attendre. Ha, quelque chose se passe ! La fille de Beauxbâtons revient, sans rien. Elle a l'air complètement paniqué. Bon sang, qu'est-ce que ces sadiques de juges ont concocté comme deuxième tâche. Je serre la main de Malefoy, je le sens très tendu. Potter est un gamin comme nous. Si une sorcière majeure abandonne, il n'a aucune chance. Non, je ne dois pas être pessimiste. Après tout, il doit affronter un lac plein de poissons. Ce n'est rien à côté du Lord Noir, il va forcément s'en sortir.

L'heure passe, et mis à part un abandon, aucun champion n'est remonté. Quand soudain, Diggory apparaît, Cho Chang dans ses bras. Attends, pourquoi Chang n'est-elle pas dans les gradins ? C'est la petite amie du Poustouffle, elle devrait l'encourager. Une seconde ! Sa petite amie. Ce qui voudrait dire qu'Hermione est là-bas ? Non ! Ils ne sont plus ensemble, c'est un hasard si elle est introuvable. Pas vrai ? Je me lève d'un bond, une nuée de regards interrogateurs se posant sur moi. Krum n'est qu'un incapable, je dois aller la chercher. Je m'apprête à courir jusqu'au bord de l'eau quand Face-de-Poisson fait son grand retour, une jeune fille aux cheveux touffus contre lui. Putain. Au moins elle ne croupit plus au fond du lac.

La surface de l'eau s'aplanit peu à peu, et toujours aucun signe de Potter. À côté de moi, Drago est livide. Par le passé, le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers a été interdit car jugé trop dangereux, certains participants y mourraient. J'espère que ce ne sera pas le cas cette fois.  
Enfin, il réapparaît, accompagné de Weasmoche et d'une gamine blonde. Sûrement la sœur de Delacour. D'ailleurs cette dernière ne tarde pas à étouffer Harry sous son étreinte. De là où je suis, je l'entends le remercier pour avoir ramené la môme. Et elle l'embrasse même sur la joue. J'évite de lui jeter un maléfice, trop de monde en présence. Malefoy ne m'en tient pas rigueur, trop heureux de voir son Potty sain et sauf.  
Nous retournons au château. J'abandonne mes compagnons dès que nous atteignons le hall, j'ai besoin de vérifier quelque chose. Je me dirige à moitié en courant vers la bibliothèque. Elle m'attend devant en souriant. Au moins elle n'a pas de séquelles.

**\- La baignade était agréable ?**

**\- Assez, le réveil en présence de Viktor par contre l'était moins.**

**\- Au moins tu sais qu'il tient à toi.**

Mais pourquoi je dis ça moi. Je ne veux pas qu'elle lui pardonne, je ne veux pas qu'elle se remette avec lui. Je la veux pour moi toute seule.

**\- Sinon, pourquoi tu ne fais pas la fête avec Potter ? Après tout, cette épreuve lui permet de prendre la tête de la compétition, ex-æquo avec Diggory.**

**\- Je ne me sens pas d'humeur à entendre des cris et des chants de victoire toute la soirée.**

**\- Hm, tu as une idée de ce que tu veux faire ?**

**\- Pas vraiment **

**\- Hermione Granger, que dirais tu de m'aider à faire le mal ? Je te trouve bien trop sage.**

**\- Mais encore ?**

**\- On peut ligoter Parkinson et la balancer dans le lac ou bien aller dévaliser les cuisines et se faire un festin dans la tour d'astronomie.**

**\- Bien que la première proposition soit très tentante, je ne tiens pas à aller à Azkaban pour meurtre. Va pour la seconde !**

Nous mettons rapidement un plan en place pour ne pas nous faire surprendre, et nous voilà parties pour les cuisines. Nous chapardons quelques gâteaux et du jus de citrouille, puis nous nous ruons jusqu'à notre destination. Nous passons la fin de l'après-midi à rire et à profiter de la présence de l'autre. Nous ne nous séparons que pour rejoindre nos camarades dans la Grande Salle pour le repas du soir.

Je ne sais pas encore si nous pouvons nous considérer comme des amies. Mais je sais que plus j'apprends à la connaître, et plus je veux passer du temps avec elle.


	7. Chap 6 : Pâques

**Chapitre 6 - Pâques**

**PDV Heiwana, du 10 au 18 avril 1995**

Les vacances de Pâques sont vite arrivées. Autant dire que je suis aussi joyeuse qu'un hypogriffe sans ailes. Non seulement je dois rentrer chez mes parents mais en plus je ne verrai pas Hermione, ni n'aurai de contact avec elle.

Nous nous sommes bien rapprochées ces dernières semaines. Je pense que je peux nous considérer comme des amies. Des amies secrètes mais des amies tout de même. Nous nous retrouvons plusieurs fois par semaines pour travailler ou simplement discuter. La dernière fois elle a passé tout un après-midi à m'expliquer le fonctionnement du gouvernement moldu. Parce que oui, je m'intéresse à son monde. Déjà parce que ça me fait gagner des points auprès d'elle. Ensuite parce que c'est réellement passionnant. Les moldus sont vraiment différents de nous et pourtant ils ont des points en commun avec les sorciers. Je me rends de plus en plus compte que les idées et les préjugés de mon père sont complétement stupides.

Cependant, il reste mon père et s'il apprend que j'ai sympathisé avec une Sang-de-Bourbe je vais avoir des ennuis. J'ai essayé d'expliquer la situation à Hermione et à mon grand étonnement, elle l'a bien pris. Elle ne m'en a pas voulu et elle m'a même souhaité bon courage. Cette fille est adorable.

Le voyage en Poudlard Express se passe sans incident notable. Nous ne sommes pas beaucoup à partir pour les vacances. Les élèves préfèrent profiter de leurs amis parmi les étudiants étrangers, après tout d'ici quelques mois ils repartiront.  
Personne ne m'attend sur le quai de la gare. Mon père ne souhaite pas se mêler aux sorciers de bas-étage et ma mère a trop peur pour protester. Je hausse les épaules et sort de la gare. Je trouve un coin tranquille pour héler le magicobus.  
Un type plein de boutons me demande ma destination, alors je lui réponds que je vais au Manoir Selwyn non loin de  
Salisbury dans le Wiltshire. Dès que je mentionne l'endroit, l'employé blêmit. Je lui lance un regard noir avant de trouver une place assise. Toujours aussi blafard il vient me proposer une boisson. Je refuse poliment.

Enfin j'arrive à la résidence familiale. J'inspire un grand coup et franchit les grilles ornées d'un serpent en forme de "S". Je toque à la porte et m'engouffre dans ma prison. Je trouve mon père assit dans un fauteuil du salon, un verre de whisky pur-feu à la main. Ma mère est en train de lire un des romans de Gilderoy Lockhart.

**\- Bonjour.**

Mon père ne m'adresse pas un regard et ne me répond même pas. Ma mère me sourit rapidement et reprend sa lecture. Je monte directement dans ma chambre. L'ambiance n'a pas changé. Je vais passer deux semaines en tête à tête avec ma solitude.

Le manoir est immense. En plus du hall d'entrée on compte un salon/salle à manger tellement grand qu'il a servi par le passé de salle de bal. S'ajoute à cela, une cuisine, trois salles de bain, cinq chambres, le bureau de Père, une bibliothèque et le parc.  
Ma chambre est la seule pièce de cette maison où je me sens acceptée. Et encore, j'ai parfois l'impression que cette baraque me déteste autant que mon père. Mais au moins dans cette pièce, il y a un peu de moi. Les murs sont blancs, j'ai voulu faire de cet endroit un antre lumineux. J'ai accroché divers posters de paysages, de grandes étendues, tout ce qui me donne l'impression d'être libre. Il n'y a aucune photo de familles ou d'amis. L'ameublement est simple, un bureau en frêne, un lit, une armoire, une étagère. Très peu de superflu. Je me suis toujours dis que je ne devais pas posséder d'affaires, comme ça si je devais être jetée à la rue je n'aurais pas la sensation de perdre grand-chose.

Je sais déjà comment vont se passer ces vacances, exactement de la même façon que les autres.  
Je n'aurai de contact avec mes géniteurs que durant les repas. Père me dira que je suis la honte de la famille. Que je devrais le remercier de ne pas m'avoir tué à la naissance. Puis il enchaînera avec un discours moralisateur sur la puissance des Selwyn et le respect que je dois à mon rang. Suivra un long monologue sur l'honorabilité de la famille contrairement à tous les traîtres à leur sang. Il me rappellera ses années en tant que Mangemort, la grandeur du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Cependant, cette fois je décide de lui répondre.

**\- Père ?**

**\- Quoi ?!**

Il m'aboie dessus. J'avais oublié, ne jamais l'interrompre.

**\- M'apprendrez-vous des sorts efficaces pour punir les traîtres et torturer les Sang-de-Bourbe ? Ils pullulent à Poudlard, prenant des airs supérieurs, tout ça à cause des idées de ce vieux fou de Dumbledore.**

**\- Je vais y réfléchir.**

Il est partagé entre son dégoût des autres et son dégoût pour moi. J'espère qu'il acceptera. Pas que ça m'enchante de passer du temps avec lui, mais je sais que ce qu'il m'apprendra pourra me servir contre lui. Parce que non, je ne suis pas idiote au point de m'en prendre à des élèves de Poudlard. Mais je rêve d'apprendre un sortilège tellement mauvais, tellement douloureux, que lorsque je lui infligerai il comprendra toute la haine que je ressens pour lui. Parce qu'un sortilège de furoncles serait trop gentil.  
C'est horrible comme façon de penser. Mais cet homme est un monstre. Il me le prouve à chaque fois que je remets les pieds ici. Il n'attend qu'une chose, le retour de son maître. J'espère que ça n'arrivera jamais.

Je lance un regard vers ma mère. Elle fait partie des meubles de cette maison. Je suppose qu'elle a dû être heureuse, avant. Avant de m'avoir, avant de devenir stérile. Avant d'être considérée comme une incapable par son mari. Depuis que je suis petite, je ne l'ai jamais vu avoir un vrai sourire. Elle ne rit jamais. Je me demande parfois si elle a été jeune et insouciante. Si elle a été amoureuse de son époux, ou si tout ça n'est que le résultat d'un mariage arrangé. En tout cas, j'ai de la peine pour elle. Son seul plaisir, c'est la lecture. Père ne lui adresse que rarement la parole. Alors elle lit. Elle trouve un monde imaginaire où elle ne mène pas cette vie. Peut-être que dans les héros de ses romans, elle trouve un homme qui l'aime, qui lui donne la vie qu'elle pense mériter. Bizarrement, j'aime bien ma mère. J'ai des bons souvenirs avec elle. Quand j'étais petite et que père partait pour plusieurs jours, elle m'emmenait pour de longues promenades dans les rues de Londres. On s'arrêtait toujours au même salon de thé et elle m'apprenait à être une vraie dame. Elle me lisait les Contes de Beedle le barde.  
Non, je ne peux pas effacer ça. Ma mère m'a apporté un semblant d'amour, à sa façon. Maintenant, j'ai le droit à son sourire faiblard quand je rentre, et à un bouquin que je n'ai pas lu comme cadeau quand je retourne à Poudlard. Mais d'une certaine manière, ça me réchauffe le cœur. Si elle m'offre ces livres, c'est que quelque part, elle veut qu'on ait quelque chose en commun.

Après le repas, je préviens quand même mes parents que je pars faire une promenade, que je rentrerai pour le dîner. Ils ne me répondent pas. Je connais un endroit parfait pour me détendre. J'ai la chance d'habiter à une dizaine de kilomètres au sud de Stonehenge. J'adore m'y rendre, l'endroit est imprégné de magie et de légendes. J'adore y venir. Je me promène parmi les pierres, me demandant qui les a mis là. Des moldus, des sorciers ? Et surtout, pourquoi ?  
Cet instant de liberté s'arrête bien trop vite à mon goût. Je dois retourner au manoir.

Lorsque la fin des vacances de Pâques arrive, je suis plus qu'heureuse de retourner à Poudlard. Mon père a refusé de m'enseigner quoi que ce soit, mais ça ne m'étonne pas.  
Une fois dans la Grande Salle, je me laisse enfin aller et j'ai un sourire franc sur le visage. Ma vraie maison, elle est ici. Je m'assois à côté de Drago et l'embrasse furtivement. Il m'informe de ce que j'ai raté, je lui raconte mes ennuyeux congés. Pendant le repars, je lance un regard en direction d'Hermione, elle me sourit rapidement. J'aime la rentrée.

Lorsqu'elle sort de la Grande Salle, je la suis l'air de rien. Dans le Hall, elle congédie Potter et Weasley prétextant un devoir à finir. Ils se moquent d'elle et de son attitude de bêcheuse. Je suis sûre qu'ils sont jaloux parce qu'elle a toujours des super notes. Ils sortent dans le Parc tandis qu'elle monte le Grand Escalier. Je reste plantée dans le Hall, hésitant sur la démarche à suivre. Peut-être qu'elle n'a pas envie que j'aille avec elle. C'est une main dans la mienne qui me sort de mes pensées. Elle me lance un grand sourire et m'entraîne jusqu'à une salle de classe vide au troisième étage. Personne ne vient dans cette aile du château à cause des événements de première année.

Nous discutons jusqu'à l'heure du couvre-feu. Puis, sans que je m'y attende, elle sort un paquet de son sac et me le tend. Une boîte remplie de chocolats ! Je la regarde, étonnée, puis balbutie un remerciement. Vu que je n'ai rien prévu, j'improvise. Je remercie secrètement ma mère pour sa petite habitude, et je tends mon livre à Hermione. Je lui indique que c'est un classique chez les sorciers, ce qui est vrai en plus. Et comme je ne suis pas à Serpentard pour rien, j'en rajoute une couche.

**\- Je pensais que ça pourrait t'intéresser de savoir le genre de romans que lisent les sorciers pour se détendre.**

Elle me remercie chaudement. Nous nous séparons avec une étreinte ET une bise. Bon sang, je veux que ce soit tous les jours la rentrée.


	8. Chap 7 : Troisième Tâche

**Bonjour, en avant pour un nouveau chapitre !**

**Je viens d'apprendre la mort de Robin Williams, je suis assez choquée, un grand acteur. Je vous conseille de regarder tous ses films, ils sont excellents.  
Pour ce chapitre, le début suit la trame du roman notamment avec l'article de la Gazette et les dialogues du petit déjeuner, tout est à JK Rowling, sauf le personnage d'Heiwana.**

* * *

**Chapitre 7 – Troisième tâche**

**PDV Heiwana, 24 juin au 3 juillet 1995**

Aujourd'hui a lieu la dernière tâche du Tournoi des Trois-Sorciers. Toute l'école est en effervescence. Nous allons enfin savoir qui sera le champion, quel élève recevra gloire et fortune. Même si la majorité des Serpentard soutient Diggory, je sais que Drago et moi attendons la victoire de Potter. Déjà parce que s'il gagne, ça signifie qu'il ne s'est pas fait tuer. Ensuite parce que personnellement je ne supporte pas le Poufsouffle et ses airs de bellâtre. Je trouve même qu'il a l'expression faciale d'un mec constipé. Et non, je ne dis pas ça parce que je suis jalouse.

Alors que nous prenons notre petit déjeuner dans la Grande Salle, je vois Parkinson et Zabini éclater de rire à notre table. Je demande à Zabini ce qu'il se passe, et il me tend la une de la Gazette du Sorcier. Et là, je comprends mieux leur réaction.

_« HARRY POTTER « PERTURBÉ ET DANGEREUX »_

_Le garçon qui a vaincu Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom est instable et potentiellement dangereux,_ écrit Rita Skeeter, notre envoyée spéciale. _Des témoignages alarmants concernant l'étrange comportement de Harry Potter font douter de sa capacité à participer à une compétition aussi exigeante que le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. On peut même se demander s'il est véritablement apte à fréquenter l'école Poudlard_.  
La Gazette du sorcier _est en mesure de révéler en exclusivité à ses lecteurs que Potter est sujet à des évanouissements réguliers et qu'on l'entend souvent se plaindre de douleurs à la cicatrice qu'il porte au front (souvenir du mauvais sort par lequel Vous-Savez-Qui a tenté de le tuer). Lundi dernier, en pleine leçon de divination, l'envoyée spéciale de_ La Gazette du sorcier _a vu Potter quitter la classe en toute hâte en affirmant que sa cicatrice lui faisait trop mal pour qu'il puisse continuer à suivre le cours_.  
_D'après des experts de l'hôpital Ste Mangouste pour les maladies et blessures magiques, il est possible que le cerveau de Potter ait été affecté par l'attaque de Vous-Savez-Qui et que son insistance à se plaindre d'une douleur à sa cicatrice soit en fait une manifestation de sa profonde confusion mentale_.  
_« Il pourrait même s'agir d'une simulation, déclare un spécialiste, une façon d'attirer l'attention sur lui. »  
_La Gazette du sorcier _a cependant découvert certains faits inquiétants qu'Albus Dumbledore, le directeur de Poudlard, a soigneusement cachés au public_.  
_« Potter parle le Fourchelang, révèle Drago Malefoy, un élève de quatrième année. Il y a deux ans, des élèves se faisaient attaquer sans arrêt et nous étions nombreux à penser que c'était lui le coupable. Surtout depuis qu'on l'avait vu se mettre en colère lors d'un club de duel et envoyer un serpent sur un de ses camarades. L'affaire a été étouffée, bien entendu. Mais il a également noué des liens d'amitié avec des loups-garous et des géants. Il serait prêt à n'importe quoi pour avoir la moindre parcelle de pouvoir_. »  
_Le Fourchelang, qui donne la faculté de converser avec les serpents, est depuis longtemps considéré comme une pratique de magie noire. Et il est vrai que le plus célèbre expert en Fourchelang de notre temps n'est autre que Vous-Savez-Qui en personne. Un membre de la Ligue de défense contre la magie noire, qui souhaite garder l'anonymat, déclare que, selon lui, quiconque parle le Fourchelang devrait « faire l'objet d'une enquête. Personnellement, j'aurais les plus grands soupçons à l'égard de quelqu'un qui a la capacité de parler avec les serpents. Les serpents sont en effet utilisés dans les pires pratiques de la magie noire et sont historiquement associés aux adeptes des forces du Mal ». De même, « quiconque recherche la compagnie de créatures aussi malfaisantes que les loups-garous et les géants a forcément un goût prononcé pour la violence »_.  
_Albus Dumbledore devrait sans nul doute se demander s'il est bien raisonnable qu'un garçon présentant une telle personnalité soit autorisé à participer au Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Certains craignent en effet que Potter ait recours à la magie noire dans une tentative désespérée pour remporter le tournoi, dont la troisième tâche doit avoir lieu aujourd'hui même_. »

Drago en profite pour apostropher Potter depuis notre table :

\- **Hé, Potter ! Potter ! Comment ça va, la tête ? Tu te sens bien ? J'espère que tu ne vas pas piquer ta crise !**

Le balafré attrape alors le journal pour le lire. Il a juste un petit sourire mais ne répond pas aux provocations de notre table. Bonne tactique, les ignorer et la meilleure façon de les mettre en rage. La preuve, tout en fixant Potter ils se tapotent la tempe de l'index, faisant des grimaces de déments et dardant la langue à la manière d'un serpent. Ce sont de vrais gamins. Je décide de les laisser à leurs enfantillages pour me rendre à mon cours d'Histoire de la Magie. Cependant, alors que je suis en plein milieu du Hall, Hermione déboule de la Grande Salle comme si elle avait Voldemort aux trousses. Elle manque de me rentrer dedans, alors je l'attrape par le poignet.

**\- Où tu vas comme ça ?**

**\- Bibliothèque !**

**\- Je t'accompagne**

Elle hoche la tête, et m'entraîne à sa suite. Une fois dans son antre, elle me tire vers un rayon et entasse des livres dans mes bras. Nous nous installons à une table tandis qu'elle commence à parcourir un premier bouquin.

**\- Si tu me disais ce que tu cherches, je pourrais peut être t'aider.**

**\- Il me faut des informations sur les animagus.**

**\- Tu sais, c'est un peu tard si tu comptes aider Potter à se changer en lion pour la dernière épreuve.**

**\- C'est pour autre chose.**

J'attrape un grimoire et j'entreprends de l'aider. Au bout de dix minutes elle pousse un cri victorieux sous le regard désapprobateur de madame Pince. Nous rangeons les livres et allons en cours, nous avons un examen aujourd'hui, mieux vaudrait ne pas être en retard.

Une fois cette épreuve finie, je vais déjeuner. Et alors qu'avec Nott nous insultons copieusement le professeur Binns pour son devoir d'une difficulté exemplaire, je vois McGonagall s'approcher de la table des Gryffondor. Je n'entends pas ce qu'elle dit à Potter, mais il est bouche-bée. Il se lève à contrecœur de sa table pour suivre les autres champions. Je hausse les épaules, pas mes affaires.

Enfin, il est vingt et une heure, nous sommes dans les gradins, prêts à en découdre. D'ici quelques heures, nous saurons qui est le meilleur sorcier parmi nos champions. Un immense labyrinthe a été construit.

Après avoir murmuré quelques mots aux champions, Ludo Verpey prend la parole :

\- **Mesdames, mesdemoiselles, messieurs, la troisième et dernière tâche du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers est sur le point de commencer ! Permettez-moi de vous rappeler le classement actuel des concurrents ! À la première place ex-æquo, avec quatre-vingt-cinq points chacun : Monsieur Cedric Diggory et Monsieur Harry Potter, de l'école Poudlard !À la troisième place, avec quatre-vingts points : Monsieur Viktor Krum, de l'institut Durmstrang !Et à la quatrième place : Mademoiselle Fleur Delacour, de l'académie Beauxbâtons !**

J'applaudis avec les autres, nous vivons un grand moment. Enfin, les champions se préparent à rentrer. Au coup de sifflet de Verpey, Harry et Cédric s'engouffrent entre deux haies. Puis vient le tour de Krum et en dernière Delacour.

Le suspense est à son comble, nous ne pouvons distinguer l'intérieur du labyrinthe. A un moment, on voit une gerbe d'étincelles rouges sortir de là. Un champion a besoin d'aide. Bon sang, je déteste ne pas savoir. Et à chaque minute de plus, une tension s'empe de moi. Pourvu qu'aucun ne soit gravement blessé.

Je m'attendais à tout sauf à ça. Potter est apparu, le corps de Diggory contre lui, le trophée à la main. Putain, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?! Mort. Cédric est mort. Mais, comment ? J'essaie de me faire une place à travers la foule qui essaye de rejoindre Potter. Mais cette masse compacte ne me laisse pas passer. Enfin, je vois le Survivant se diriger vers le château avec le Professeur Maugrey.  
Nous restons là, nous spectateurs, ne comprenant rien à la situation. Est-ce Potter qui a tué Diggory ? Un des trucs dans le labyrinthe ?  
Petit à petit les professeurs nous dissipent, et nous rentrons dans nos dortoirs.  
Le reste de la semaine passe doucement, la seule information certaine que nous avons, c'est qu'un élève nous a quittés.

Quand vient le soir du banquet de fin d'année, personne ne sait réellement ce qu'il s'est passé. La Grande Salle est silencieuse, personne n'est d'humeur à faire la fête. Toute l'école est en deuil. Je n'aimais pas le Poufsouffle, mais jamais je n'aurais souhaité sa mort.  
Dumbledore s'éclaircit la voix et prend la parole. À sa mine grave, je sais qu'il ne va pas nous parler de ce qu'il compte faire pendant les vacances.

\- **Voici donc venue la fin d'une autre année. Il y a beaucoup de choses que je voudrais vous dire, ce soir. Mais je dois d'abord rendre hommage à un garçon de grande qualité qui aurait dû être ici** – il fait un geste vers la table des Poufsouffle – **pour partager ce banquet avec nous. Je vous demande de vous lever et de porter un toast en l'honneur de Cedric Diggory. Cedric incarnait de nombreuses qualités qui s'attachent à la maison Poufsouffle. C'était un ami loyal et généreux, il travaillait sans relâche et se montrait toujours fair-play. Sa mort vous a tous affectés, que vous l'ayez bien connu ou pas. Je pense donc que vous avez le droit de savoir ce qui s'est exactement passé. Cedric Diggory a été assassiné par Lord Voldemort**.

Une acclamation de surprise se fait entendre. Moi, je ne pense qu'à une chose : les ennuis commencent. Je sais déjà que cet été, Père va être encore pire que d'habitude. Son maître chéri est revenu. J'espère juste qu'il ne va pas vouloir faire de moi une des leurs.

**\- Le ministère de la Magie, reprend Dumbledore, ne souhaite pas que je vous donne cette information. Les parents de certains d'entre vous seront peut-être horrifiés d'apprendre que je l'ai fait – soit parce qu'ils ne croiront pas au retour de Lord Voldemort, soit parce qu'ils penseront que vous êtes trop jeunes pour que je vous dise une chose pareille. J'ai cependant la conviction que la vérité est généralement préférable au mensonge et que toute tentative de faire croire que Cedric est mort des suites d'un accident, ou à cause d'une erreur qu'il aurait commise, serait une insulte à sa mémoire. Je ne peux évoquer la mort de Cedric Diggory sans citer le nom de quelqu'un d'autre. Je veux parler, bien sûr, de Harry Potter. Harry Potter a réussi à échapper à Lord Voldemort. Il a risqué sa propre vie pour ramener à Poudlard le corps de Cedric. Il a fait preuve, à tous égards, d'une bravoure que peu de sorciers ont su montrer face à Lord Voldemort et c'est pourquoi je veux à présent lui rendre hommage. Le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers avait pour ambition de favoriser le rapprochement et la compréhension entre les sorciers du monde entier. À la lumière de ce qui s'est passé – le retour de Voldemort –, de tels liens deviennent plus importants que jamais. Tous les invités présents dans cette salle, seront toujours les bienvenus chaque fois qu'ils voudront revenir ici. Une fois de plus, je vous le répète à tous, maintenant que Lord Voldemort est de retour, l'union fera notre force, la division notre faiblesse. L'aptitude de Lord Voldemort à semer la discorde et la haine est considérable. Nous ne pourrons le combattre qu'en montrant une détermination tout aussi puissante, fondée sur l'amitié et la confiance. Les différences de langage et de culture ne sont rien si nous partageons les mêmes objectifs et si nous restons ouverts les uns aux autres. Je suis convaincu – et jamais je n'ai tant souhaité me tromper – que nous allons connaître une période sombre et difficile. Certains, dans cette salle, ont déjà eu à souffrir directement des agissements de Lord Voldemort. Les familles de nombre d'entre vous ont été déchirées à cause de lui. Il y a une semaine, un élève nous a été arraché. Souvenez-vous de Cedric. Si, un jour, vous avez à choisir entre le bien et la facilité, souvenez-vous de ce qui est arrivé à un garçon qui était bon, fraternel et courageux, simplement parce qu'il a croisé le chemin de Lord Voldemort. Souvenez-vous de Cedric Diggory.**

Nous applaudissons tout à l'unisson à la fin de ce discours. Mais je sais que nous ne serons pas unis quand une nouvelle guerre éclatera. Je sais d'avance que les gens de ma maison rejoindront le Lord Noir, par peur, par profit, par attrait de la puissance. Rien que dans la bande de Malefoy on compte quatre fils de mangemorts, et moi. Je dois être honnête avec moi-même, je suivrai mon père s'il me le demande. Parce que je veux sauver ma peau, et que ça inclut de faire des choses dont je ne serai pas fière. Ça inclut de faire semblant de croire à des idéaux. Et ça inclut de renoncer à toute forme d'amour-propre.

Quand le Poudlard-Express me ramène chez moi, je vois un détail qui me choque. Mon père m'attend sur le quai de la gare. Je me dirige vers lui, pas très sûre de moi. Il prend la parole :

**\- Cet été, ne prévoit aucune sortie. Je vais prendre ton éducation en main.**

Merlin, le retour du Seigneur des Ténèbres ne présage rien de bon.

* * *

**Et voilà, la fin de la quatrième année. Prochain chapitre : un été chez les Selwyn.**


	9. Chap 8 : Leçons

**Chapitre 8 - Leçons**

**PDV Heiwana ****du 3 juillet 1995 au 1 septembre 1995**

Depuis que je suis rentrée à Poudlard, chaque été se passait de la même façon : soit je restais cloîtrée dans ma chambre, soit je partais pour de longues promenades et ne rentrait qu'à la tombée de la nuit. Mais cette année, cela se passe différemment. Je n'ai pas le droit de quitter l'enceinte du manoir. Et je passe quelques heures par jour seule avec mon père.

C'est toujours le même rituel. Un elfe de maison vient me réveiller à huit heures. J'ai une heure pour prendre mon petit-déjeuner et me préparer. Ensuite, de neuf heures à midi je suis enfermée avec mon géniteur dans son bureau. De midi à quatorze heures c'est le déjeuner, et je sors dans le parc pour me dégourdir les jambes. Puis mes leçons reprennent jusqu'à dix-neuf heures, et nous retrouvons ma mère pour le souper. Après ça, je suis libre de faire ce que je veux. C'est à dire pas grand chose, je passe généralement mon temps à revoir ce que j'ai appris dans la journée.

Tout ça a commencé dès mon retour de Pouldard. Sitôt que mon père m'a récupérée, nous avons transplané jusqu'à la résidence familiale. J'ai à peine eu le temps de saluer ma mère qu'il m'entraînait jusqu'à son bureau. Sans ménagement, il m'a fait asseoir sur un fauteuil.

_Début du Flashback_

**\- Qu'a dit le vieux fou concernant la mort de cet élève ?**

Je n'ai pas cherché à mentir, à quoi bon ? Il pourrait me faire prendre du veritaserum ou utiliser la legilimencie et je ne veux pas qu'il découvre tous mes secrets.

**\- Il est persuadé que le Seigneur des Ténèbres est de retour.**

Mon père s'assoit en face de moi et me fixe sans rien dire. Il semble hésiter. Puis son regard se fait dur, et je sais que cela ne présage rien de bon.

**\- Tu n'es qu'une tâche sur mon arbre généalogique Heiwana. Tu n'es pas un mâle, tu n'es qu'une vulgaire femme, même pas capable de faire ce qu'on attend d'elle. Tu n'as pas l'allure d'une Sang-Pur. Tu devrais m'être plus que reconnaissante de ne pas t'avoir tué à chaque fois où tu m'a déçu, et crois-moi, il y en a eu. Mais, je suis prêt à te donner une chance de te racheter et de me prouver ton utilité. Veux-tu la saisir ?**

J'ai peur de ce que cela implique. Mais je sais très bien que je n'ai pas le choix. Si je refuse, il le prendra comme une trahison. Je prends une voix neutre.

**\- Je ferai tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour vous satisfaire.**

**\- Bien. À partir d'aujourd'hui, et jusqu'à début Septembre, je serai ton professeur. Si, durant l'année à venir tu fais bien ce que je te dis, tu pourras servir le Lord dès la fin de ta cinquième année, et crois-moi, c'est un grand honneur.**

**\- Qu'attendez-vous de moi Père ?**

**\- Que tu sois discrète. Pour l'instant, le Maître ne veut pas que son retour soit officiel, il va donc falloir qu'à Poudlard tu discrédites Potter. Je veux que d'ici Noël tout le monde le prenne pour un fou. Est-ce clair ?**

**\- Oui Père.**

**\- En contrepartie, je t'enseignerai certaines choses, comme tu me l'as demandé lors des vacances de Pâques. Je veux que tu sois en mesure de te défendre lorsque le moment sera venu. Leçon numéro une : ne sous-estime jamais tes adversaires. Potter, le traître à son sang et la Sang-de-Bourbe sont de bons combattants. Mais tu seras meilleure qu'eux. Il serait intolérable qu'un Selwyn échoue face à eux, nous sommes d'accord ?**

**\- Oui Père.**

D'un signe de tête, il me congédie hors de son bureau. Bon, la mission qu'il m'a confiée ne devrait pas être trop difficile. Je suis sûre que les Serpentard seront ravis de m'aider. C'est la seconde partie du plan qui me dérange. Je ne veux pas m'enrôler dans les Mangemorts. À vrai dire je pensais qu'il attendrait que j'aie fini mes études avant de m'obliger à porter la marque des ténèbres. Mais bon, chaque chose en son temps.

_Fin du Flashback_

Voilà pourquoi je me retrouve allongée sur le sol, la respiration sifflante un jeudi à dix heures du matin.

**\- Relève-toi.**

J'obéis tant bien que mal. Je pose ma main sur mes côtes douloureuses, et j'inspire de grandes bouffées d'air. Il a la « gentillesse » de me laisser trente secondes de pause.

Il me fixe, un sourire sadique sur le visage. Je sais qu'il trouve ça jouissif de me jeter des sorts encore et encore. Et comme je ne suis ni majeure, ni à Poudlard, je ne peux pas me servir de ma baguette pour me défendre. Alors je subis les sortilèges. Il dit que comme ça, je m'en imprègne et que je les retiens mieux. Et c'est vrai que j'en ai retenu quelques-uns, mais bon sang, c'est douloureux. Nous continuons l'entraînement jusqu'au moment du repas. Avant de me laisser sortir, il me prévient :

**\- Cet après-midi nous étudierons l'occlumencie.**

Je lui indique que j'ai compris d'un hochement de tête et je me dirige vers la salle à manger. Je fais fis des bonnes manières en me jetant littéralement sur la nourriture. Se faire mettre une raclée, ça affame. Une fois mon estomac plein, je laisse échapper un soupir de satisfaction sous le regard furieux de mon père. Il a raison je ne serai jamais une Dame. Mais ça m'importe peu, j'ai d'autres préoccupations. Comme m'échapper d'ici pour quelques heures.

**\- Père ? Drago Malefoy m'a invité à passer un après-midi chez lui demain.**

**\- Je t'y accompagnerai, je dois parler à Lucius.**

Bon, au moins il n'a pas refusé. Même si je me doute bien que non seulement il va en profiter pour voir Lucius mais aussi vérifier que je ne sois pas trop intime avec Drago. Une autre règle de vie sympa chez les Sang-Pur, une femme doit rester vierge jusqu'au mariage. Bien évidemment je ne compte pas faire ce plaisir à mon père. Si je peux l'emmerder en m'envoyant en l'air avec tout Poudlard, je le ferai. Parce que je ne suis pas sa chose. Et comme il l'aime à le répéter, les Selwyn ne se laissent pas dominer. Pour une fois que j'écoute ce qu'il dit.

Quatorze heures et la leçon reprend. Et autant l'avouer, je suis vraiment nulle. Je n'arrive pas à verrouiller mon esprit. Heureusement que j'ai eu la bonne idée de me sortir Hermione de la tête. Littéralement. J'ai enfermé mes souvenirs avec elle dans une petite fiole que j'ai cachée dans ma chambre. Comme ça mon père ne se doutera jamais que nous sommes amies. J'ai également dissimulé la scène de ma mise en couple avec Malefoy. Ce qui fait que mon père est retombé sur des scènes non compromettantes. Notamment mon sort de furoncles sur la copine de Potter. Il a même souri. J'en suis restée bouche bée.  
Mais ça ne l'a pas rendu plus tendre avec moi. Nous avons continué encore et encore. J'ai dû revivre des bons comme des mauvais souvenirs. C'est épuisant émotionnellement. Et je n'arrive toujours pas à bloquer ses attaques. J'essaie de me concentrer sur quelque chose, mais ce n'est pas assez puissant pour que je le repousse. Une petite voix dans ma tête me dit que si je me concentrais sur le sourire d'une certaine Sang-de-Bourbe j'y arriverai, mais je l'ignore.

Notre séance prend enfin fin, je monte directement me coucher, je suis éreintée.

Le lendemain, j'ai la surprise d'être exemptée de travail. Je crois que mon père ne veut pas que Malefoy sache ce qu'il trafique avec moi. Donc je ne dois pas avoir l'air mal en point. Et honnêtement, ça m'arrange.

En fait j'aurai préféré avoir l'air mal en point. Parce que là, je suis ridicule. Je me regarde dans le miroir de la chambre parentale, ma mère se tient derrière moi, avec un regard approbateur et un sourire fier. Je ne la comprends pas, ce que je vois dans le reflet me donne envie de vomir.

Devant moi se tient une adolescente de quatorze ans. Des cheveux noirs, mi longs, attachés en une queue de cheval. Des yeux bleus. Un teint pâle. Endimanchée dans une longue robe rose pâle, mettant ses formes en valeur. Une légère couche de maquillage. C'est un pantin. Une poupée façonnée par sa mère pour être ce que l'on attend d'elle. Je suis une marionnette. Comment ai-je pu croire un instant que mon père me laisserait aller chez les Malefoy dans une tenue décontractée ?  
Je soupire, plaque un faux sourire sur mon visage et je sors de la pièce, suivie par ma génitrice. Nous retrouvons mon paternel dans le Hall, et nous transplanons.

Un elfe de maison nous ouvre la porte et nous invite à nous rendre dans le salon. Lucius, Narcissa et Drago nous y attendent, impeccablement vêtus eux aussi. Je les salue brièvement et j'embrasse Drago fougueusement. À voir leurs têtes choquées, ça n'était pas la chose à faire. Parfait. Les yeux de mon petit-ami pétillent de malice. Il ne m'en veut pas tant mieux. Narcissa tente de rattraper le coup.

**\- Ha, la passion de la jeunesse. Voulez-vous boire quelque chose ?**

L'incident semble clos et nous nous asseyons, prêts pour les mondanités. Blondie me sauve la mise au bout d'une demi-heure en me proposant de me faire visiter le jardin. J'accepte et une fois dehors je le remercie chaudement. Je n'en pouvais plus de leur bavardage inutile. Il semble comprendre. Nous nous promenons, parlant de Poudlard, de nos cours, de Potter, de Parkinson qui ne s'est toujours pas fait une raison et qui harcèle Drago de lettres, de l'année à venir, des BUSES. Le temps passe vite, et il est temps pour nous de rentrer. Nous rejoignons nos parents. Je remercie les Malefoy pour l'invitation, j'embrasse chastement mon cher et tendre, et nous retournons chez nous.

Le repas se fait dans le silence le plus total. Après le dessert, mon père me fait signe de le suivre. Je suis à peine rentrée dans son bureau, qu'il me jette un sortilège. Je tombe à terre, le souffle coupé.

**\- Espèce de petite traînée. Embrasser Malefoy de la sorte, devant nous en plus.**

Il lance un autre sort alors que je ne me suis toujours pas remise du premier.

**\- Je vais t'apprendre à te tenir correctement.**

Il se rapproche de moi, son haleine empestant l'alcool. Oh. Il est manifestement ivre. Je suis vraiment dans la merde. Un troisième sort est lancé, je hurle de douleur. Cet enfoiré n'y va pas de main morte. Je n'arrive pas à retenir mes larmes. Ça semble juste l'irriter encore plus.

**\- Un fils n'aurait pas pleurer ainsi. Un fils n'aurait pas été une telle honte.**

**\- On a que ce que l'on mérite.**

Putain. Heiwana Selwyn, quand vas-tu apprendre à fermer ta grande gueule. Je le vois contracter la mâchoire, sa main droite serrant sa baguette. Je vais avoir droit au Doloris cette fois, je le sens. Je suis allée trop loin. Mais il ne semble pas de cet avis, il quitte la pièce, me laissant seule. Je n'ose pas bouger, j'ai peur qu'il revienne et que ce soit pire. Les minutes passent, et il a l'air de m'avoir oubliée. Soudain la porte s'ouvre. Il me toise du regard.

**\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore là ?! Dehors !**

Je ne le contrarie pas, et je me relève difficilement. Je suis sûre que j'aurai des bleus et des courbatures demain. Je rejoins ma chambre et me laisse tomber sur mon lit. Je pleure, je laisse toute cette haine, toute cette frustration sortir. Ça me fait un bien fou. Ça me libère. Je m'endors les yeux rougis.

Le lendemain, mon père semble avoir oublié l'incident. Il se comporte comme d'habitude, hautain, froid et distant. Les dernières semaines de vacances passent lentement, j'en suis arrivée à compter les jours me séparant de la rentrée.

Et enfin, le jour J arrive. Il m'a accompagnée jusqu'à la gare. Pas qu'il s'inquiète pour moi, oh non. Il est là pour surveiller. Moi, mais également les autres élèves. Notamment Potter. Avant que je monte dans le train, il me glisse à l'oreille :

**\- N'oublie pas ta mission Heiwana. Si tu échoues, je ne me retiendrai pas comme la dernière fois.**

Je hoche la tête, l'air grave. Il tourne les talons et quitte le quai. Pas d'au revoir, pas de geste de tendresse. Juste un ordre et une menace. Je ferme les yeux, inspire profondément, et je m'apprête à chercher le compartiment des Serpentard. J'aperçois Drago qui se dirige à l'avant du train. Il tapote son insigne de préfet de l'index et je lui souris. Il m'indique où trouver les autres et il reprend son chemin. Alors que j'allais atteindre ma destination, une masse informe me rentre dedans. Je sors ma baguette, prête à me battre quand _elle_ me sourit. Des petites fossettes se creusent sur son visage alors que ses yeux s'illuminent. Je n'ai le temps de rien faire qu'elle me prend rapidement dans ses bras avant de me relâcher. Je dois avoir le sourire le plus niais du monde collé sur la face.  
Je vois l'insigne de préfet accrochée à sa robe mais avant que je puisse la féliciter, Weasley débarque. Il fronce les sourcils en nous voyant, surtout que j'ai toujours ma baguette à la main. Il sort la sienne et me menace :

**\- Dégage Selwyn.**

**\- Bonjour Weasley. Potter ne vient plus à Poudlard ?**

Il me regarde décontenancé.

**\- Quoi ?**

**\- Je te demande pourquoi Potter a quitté l'école.**

**\- Harry est toujours là.**

**\- Alors pourquoi es-tu préfet ?**

Sa tête passe du blanc au rouge et je lui lance un sourire narquois avant de rejoindre ceux de ma maison. J'explose de rire une fois que je suis avec eux. Ils me demandent ce qu'il se passe, et je leur explique mon altercation avec Weasmoche. Cette fois c'est tout notre compartiment qui est pris d'un fou rire. Le voyage se déroule dans une bonne ambiance, et je suis heureuse de retourner au château.


	10. Chap 9 : Une cinquième année

**Bonjour, un nouveau chapitre aujourd'hui. Je ne sais pas si je pourrai poster durant les deux prochaines semaines, je serai en vacances ! J'essaierai de poster Lundi et Vendredi prochain pour rester à jour, mais je ne promets rien.  
Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Chapitre 9 – Une cinquième année**

**PDV Heiwana, 1 septembre 1995**

Durant le trajet du Poudlard Express j'ai le temps d'observer minutieusement mes camarades de compartiment.  
Blaise Zabini est un grand type à la peau mate et aux yeux rieurs. C'est le boute-en-train de la bande. J'ai appris à mieux le connaître au fil du temps et j'apprécie énormément son côté dragueur. C'est souvent que nous nous lançons des phrases pleines de sous-entendus avant d'éclater de rire. Je pense que je pourrais presque le considérer comme un ami avec le temps.  
Théodore Nott. Un gringalet timide, souvent plongé dans un bouquin. Il ne parle pas beaucoup, mais chacune de ses prises de parole est pleine de bon sens. C'est un garçon intelligent, de bonne compagnie. Nous révisons ensemble de temps en temps. Là encore, un ami en devenir.  
Vincent Crabbe et Gregory Goyle. Ces deux-là vont de pair. Deux gorilles stupides. Pire que Weasmoche. Je crois que la phrase la plus longue qu'ils ont jamais prononcée a été "Bonjour, tu connais le mot de passe de notre salle commune ?". J'évite de trop traîner avec eux. Je suis quasiment sûre que plus je reste seule en leur présence, plus je perds de points de QI. J'ai une théorie pour expliquer leur absence d'intelligence. Alors qu'ils étaient encore des nourrissons, ils ont pris feu et leurs parents les ont éteints avec une pelle. Ou alors au moment de la conception, leurs pères ne produisant pas assez de sperme, ils ont été finis à l'urine. Soit l'une soit l'autre, il n'y a pas d'autre explication à leur imbécilité chronique.  
Il nous reste enfin le trio des trois garces. Tracey Davis, Daphne Greengrass et Millicent Bulstrode. Ces filles sont imbues d'elles-mêmes et absolument impossibles à vivre. Bon, en fait c'est faux. Tracey est juste adorable et je m'entends bien avec elle. Uniquement quand elle est séparée des deux autres. Millicent est horrible, autant physiquement que mentalement. Quant à Daphne, je la déteste pour une raison stupide. C'est une vraie Sang-Pur, la fille que préférerait avoir mon père. Elle a de la classe, du charme, de l'élégance. Et ça me suffit pour être jalouse et la haïr.

L'entrée de Drago et de Pansy dans le compartiment me tire de mes rêveries. Ou pas. Le fait de voir Parkinson sourire béatement devant MON petit-ami, même s'il est faux, me fait reprendre mon observation.  
Mon ennemie préférée. Pansy - je bave sur Drago - Parkinson. Je dois reconnaître que c'est une jolie fille. Brune aux yeux marron. Si elle n'était pas autant amourachée de Malefoy je suis sûre qu'on aurait pu être proches elle et moi. Quand elle n'est pas occupée à vanter les qualités de Dragounet, elle a de la conversation.  
Et Drago. Des cheveux blonds, presque blancs. Des yeux gris métallique. Et une façade. Nous jouons au même jeu lui et moi, construisant des murs autour de nos pensées. Lui il fait semblant d'être froid et distant. Et je me renferme sur moi-même. Notre but est le même : nous protéger.

Ce dernier me sort de mes pensées en posant ses lèvres sur ma joue. J'avais oublié, nous devons jouer la comédie du parfait petit couple. Et supporter les regards haineux de Parkinson.

**\- Dîtes les gars, j'ai eu une idée pour emmerder Potter.**

Ils me regardent, un sourire aux lèvres, attendant la suite du plan.

**\- On pourrait, je sais pas, balancer une rumeur comme quoi il est cinglé, voire même que c'est lui qui a tué Diggory.**

Pour la subtilité on repassera. C'est Drago, en tant que leader de notre petite bande qui me répond.

**\- Pas bête. **

Son père a dû lui donner les même ordres qu'à moi. Mais je ne lui poserai pas la question, si jamais ce n'est pas le cas, je ne veux pas être découverte.

**\- En plus, j'ai cru comprendre que Dumbledore ne l'a pas choisi comme préfet. On a qu'a balancé que c'est parce qu'il n'a pas confiance en lui. Je suis convaincue que Potter va en pleurer le soir dans son lit.**

Merde. Je crois que Drago va m'en mettre une. Si Potter chiale à cause de moi et bien, le cœur du Prince de Serpentard va en être tout retourné.

**\- Excellent idée Heiwa'.**

Il me sourit. Ouais, son père est définitivement passé derrière lui. Nous passons les heures suivantes à élaborer des plans plus tordus les uns que les autres pour mener notre projet à bien.

Quand le Poudlard Express s'immobilise enfin, la voix d'Hagrid ne résonne pas sur les quais. Et ça me fait un pincement au cœur de ne pas l'entendre. Hagrid appelant les premières années c'est comme un signe de stabilité dans le putain de chaos qu'est ma vie. Et je ne peux m'empêcher de trouver ça de mauvaise augure le fait que le demi-géant ne soit pas présent.  
Le mouvement de foule m'éloigne de mon groupe et je me retrouve bientôt à partager une diligence avec Potter, Weasley, Granger, Londubat, Weasley fille et une blonde que je ne connais pas. Bon il faut dire que c'est un peu ma faute. Je suis rentrée dans la première diligence que j'ai trouvée et ça a été la leur. Mais je n'allais pas faire marche arrière, surtout devant des Gryffondor, donc j'ai fait un sourire poli et j'ai pris une place. Et là ils me dévisagent tous comme si j'étais un hipogriffe. Sauf la blonde qui lit son exemplaire du Chicaneur.

\- **Tu viens espionner pour le compte de ton petit-copain ?**

Weasley mâle. Évidemment. Autant j'apprécie les jumeaux de la fratrie, autant celui-ci, je lui mettrai bien sa baguette où je pense.  
Décidant que l'ignorer et la meilleure des réponses, je tourne mon regard vers la fenêtre pour admirer la nuit étoilée.  
Je le sens fulminer en face de moi.

-** Je t'ai posé une question !**

Je continue de l'ignorer, jusqu'à ce que je sente une baguette entre mes côtes.

**\- Réponds Selwyn.**

**\- Ce n'est pas très correct pour un préfet de menacer une élève innocente. Si Potter avait eu le poste il ne se serait jamais permis ça, **_lui_**. **

La baguette crépite et je sens que je l'ai mis en rogne. Dommage pour toi rouquin, je n'ai pas peur de toi et j'ai passé l'été à me prendre les sortilèges paternels dans la face. Alors niveau douleur, je commence à avoir une certaine résistance.

**\- Range ta baguette si tu ne veux pas avoir des ennuis Ronald.**

Hermione intervient. Pas trop tôt. Il s'exécute. Je la remercie d'un signe de tête. Ginny essaie alors de lancer une conversation avec ses amis, et à mon grand bonheur ça marche. Je me détends alors un peu et je ferme les yeux, la tête appuyée contre la vitre.  
Lorsque nous arrivons à Poudlard, je me suis endormie, la tête sur l'épaule de Potter qui me réveille avec un sourire amusé. Sourire qui s'agrandit quand je grogne un "Encore cinq minutes maman". Il me secoue un peu plus fort et je me rends compte d'où je suis. Je balbutie des excuses qu'il balaie d'un revers de main. Il m'aide même à sortir. Je rêve ou ce type est sympa. Non, je ne dois pas penser ça. Il est mon ennemi, je suis dans le mauvais camp, ma famille sert le Lord.

Je me dirige vers l'école, rejoignant vite ceux de ma maison. Heureusement personne ne m'a vue aux côtés du Survivant. Nous rejoignons la Grande Salle à grandes enjambées. Je meurs de faim. Mais avant de pouvoir succomber aux petits plats de Poudlard, je dois assister à la cérémonie de répartition. Je jette un coup d'œil à la table des professeurs. Le professeur Gobe-Planche est de retour. Et j'imagine que l'horrible femme trapue, avec des cheveux courts et bouclés d'une teinte châtain clair dans lesquels elle a glissé un horrible bandeau rose, assorti à son cardigan de laine pelucheuse, également rose, qu'elle porte par-dessus sa robe est notre nouveau professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Cours qui va enfin avoir une vraie utilité maintenant que Voldemort est de retour.

Le Choixpeau entame alors sa chanson :

_Aux temps anciens lorsque j'étais tout neuf  
Et que Poudlard sortait à pein' de l'œuf  
Les fondateurs de notre noble école  
De l'unité avaient fait leur symbole  
Rassemblés par la même passion  
Ils avaient tous les quatre l'ambition  
De répandre leur savoir à la ronde  
Dans l'école la plus belle du monde  
« Ensemble bâtissons et instruisons ! »  
Décidèrent les quatre compagnons  
Sans jamais se douter qu'un jour viendrait  
Où la destinée les séparerait.  
Toujours amis à la vie à la mort  
Tels étaient Serpentard et Gryffondor  
Toujours amies jusqu'à leur dernier souffle  
Tell's étaient aussi Serdaigle et Poufsouffle.  
Comment alors peut-on s'imaginer  
Que pareille amitié vienne à sombrer ?  
J'en fus témoin et je peux de mémoire  
Vous raconter la très pénible histoire.  
Serpentard disait : « Il faut enseigner  
Aux descendants des plus nobles lignées »,  
Serdaigle disait : « Donnons la culture  
À ceux qui ont l'intelligence sûre »,  
Gryffondor disait : « Tout apprentissage  
Ira d'abord aux enfants du courage »,  
Poufsouffle disait : « Je veux l'équité  
Tous mes élèv's sont à égalité.  
Lorsqu'apparur'nt ces quelques divergences  
Elles n'eur'nt d'abord aucune conséquence  
Car chacun ayant sa propre maison  
Pouvait enseigner selon sa façon  
Et choisir des disciples à sa mesure.  
Ainsi Serpentard voulait un sang pur  
Chez les sorciers de son académie  
Et qu'ils aient comme lui ruse et rouerie.  
Seuls les esprits parmi les plus sagaces  
Pouvaient de Serdaigle entrer dans la classe  
Tandis que les plus brav's des tromp'-la-mort  
Allaient tous chez le hardi Gryffondor.  
La bonn' Poufsouffl' prenait ceux qui restaient  
Pour leur enseigner tout ce qu'ell' savait.  
Ainsi les maisons et leurs fondateurs  
Connurent de l'amitié la valeur.  
Poudlard vécut alors en harmonie  
De longues années libres de soucis.  
Mais parmi nous la discorde grandit  
Nourrie de nos peurs et de nos folies.  
Les maisons qui comme quatre piliers  
Soutenaient notre école et ses alliés  
S'opposèrent bientôt à grand fracas  
Chacune voulant imposer sa loi.  
Il fut un temps où l'école parut  
Tout près de sa fin, à jamais perdue.  
Ce n'étaient partout que duels et conflits  
Les amis dressés contre les ami  
Si bien qu'un matin le vieux Serpentard  
Estima venue l'heur' de son départ.  
Et bien que l'on vit cesser les combats  
Il laissait nos cœurs en grand désarroi.  
Et depuis que les quatre fondateurs  
Furent réduits à trois pour leur malheur  
Jamais plus les maisons ne fur'nt unies  
Comme ell's l'étaient au début de leur vie.  
Maintenant le Choixpeau magique est là  
Et vous connaissez tous le résultat :  
Je vous répartis dans les quatr' maisons  
Puisque l'on m'a confié cette mission.  
Mais cette année je vais en dir' plus long  
Ouvrez bien vos oreilles à ma chanson :  
Bien que condamné à vous séparer  
Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de douter  
Il me faut accomplir ma destinée  
Qui est de vous répartir chaque année  
Mais je crains que ce devoir aujourd'hui  
N'entraîne cette fin qui m'horrifie  
Voyez les dangers, lisez les présages  
Que nous montrent l'histoire et ses ravages  
Car notre Poudlard est en grand péril  
Devant des forces puissantes et hostiles  
Et nous devons tous nous unir en elle  
Pour échapper à la chute mortelle  
Soyez avertis et prenez conscience  
La répartition maintenant commence._

Wow. Je rêve ou ce bout de tissu vient de nous donner le même conseil que le vieux fou l'année dernière. L'unité des maisons. Elle est bien bonne. Comment peut-il parler d'unité alors qu'à l'intérieur même de Poudlard règne une guerre entre les serpents et les griffons. Et puis soyons honnêtes, ma maison est considérée comme un nid à mangemorts. Personne n'acceptera de nous faire confiance, de s'associer à nous. Je soupire en regardant les premières années défiler devant moi. Enfin la dernière fille de la file est répartie à Poufsouffle et nous pouvons manger. Je me jette sur une côtelette, attrapant des patates au passage. Je gémis de plaisir en dégustant mon assiette. Merlin, j'avais vraiment faim.

Une fois que tous les estomacs sont pleins, Dumbledore prend la parole, nous rappelant que la Forêt Interdite est, comme son nom l'indique, interdite, que la magie est interdite dans les couloirs et il allait expliquer des choses sur le recrutement des équipes de Quidditch quand notre nouveau professeur l'interrompt.

Elle commence alors un long discours et je décroche au bout de deux minutes. Du coin de l'œil, je note qu'Hermione écoute attentivement ce qu'elle dit. Elle a l'air d'être la seule élève à prêter attention à ce monologue. Soudain la femme se tait. Aucun applaudissement, aucun bruit, juste des bâillements. Dumbledore applaudit alors, et certains élèves essayent de l'imiter mais à peine prend-on conscience de ce qu'il faut faire que le directeur s'est levé pour reprendre la parole.

Enfin, la soirée prend fin et nous pouvons rejoindre notre salle commune. Je ne reste pas avec les autres à discuter, je suis épuisée. Je m'écroule sur mon lit. Une bonne nuit de sommeil et je serai prête pour cette nouvelle année.


	11. Chap 10 : Révélations

**Chapitre 10 - Révélations**

**PDV Heiwana, 2 septembre 1995**

Le lendemain matin, je suis réveillée dès six heures. Moi qui habituellement reste sous les couvertures autant que possible. Mais aujourd'hui c'est notre premier jour de cours et je suis excitée comme une puce. Ça et le fait que je vais retrouver les excellentes viennoiseries de Poudlard pour le petit déjeuner. Je veux dire, qui n'aime pas leurs muffins à la myrtille ? Si moelleux et tellement parfumés. Rah, j'en ai l'eau à la bouche rien que d'y penser. Je me douche en toute vitesse, et je cours jusqu'à la Grande Salle. Tant pis si je ressemble plus à Weasmoche qu'à une dame, je veux mes gâteaux.  
Je suis peut-être un peu trop matinale, vu que nous ne sommes qu'une vingtaine dans la Grande Salle. Je sors mon livre de sortilèges et je le feuillette tout en déjeunant. J'ai trouvé un nouveau maléfice, permettant de faire pousser tous types de poils de dix centimètres en quelques secondes. D'ici quelques jours un yéti rouquin va se promener dans Poudlard.  
Alors que je suis absorbée par mon bouquin, les élèves commencent à affluer dans la Grande Salle. Je n'ai pas vu le temps passer. Mon groupe d' « amis » me rejoint et nous entamons une conversation banale jusqu'à ce que le Professeur Rogue ne vienne nous distribuer nos emplois du temps. Je jette un coup d'œil au mien et aujourd'hui c'est Histoire de la magie, double cours de potions, divination et encore un double cours de défense contre les forces du Mal. Bon, je vais pouvoir faire une sieste jusqu'à dix heures. Et une sieste de digestion après mon dîner. Parfait.

Je me rends à mon premier cours de la matinée main dans la main avec Drago. Histoire de montrer que notre faux-couple a survécu à l'été. À peine entrée dans la salle de classe, j'ai les paupières qui se font lourdes. L'atmosphère même de de la pièce donne envie de piquer un roupillon. Hermione est la seule personne capable de résister à Binns. J'essaie de suivre tant bien que mal. Le cours porte sur la troisième guerre des géants, un sujet complètement inintéressant. Pour passer le temps je dessine deux géants se tapant dessus à coups de troncs d'arbres. Ce qui a le don d'amuser ma voisine, à savoir Tracey Davis. Je lui laisse le dessin et nous nous dirigeons vers les cachots pour le cours de potions. J'adore ce cours. D'une part parce que Rogue est vraiment odieux avec les autres élèves, d'autre part parce que j'adore confectionner des potions. Certes, je ne suis pas la plus douée, mais je trouve ça amusant.

La porte de la salle de classe a à peine le temps de se refermer que le professeur nous ordonne de nous taire. Il entame alors un discours pour nous prévenir que seuls les meilleurs seront autorisés à aller dans son cours l'année prochaine, nous traitant au passage de crétin congénital. Insulte qui convient parfaitement à l'autre abruti de Weasley. Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire à cette pensée.  
Rogue nous annonce que nous allons préparer aujourd'hui un philtre de Paix, destiné à calmer l'anxiété et à apaiser l'agitation. Une potion vraiment délicate, si nous avons la main trop lourde dans le dosage, la personne qui boirait la potion pourrait tomber dans un coma irréversible. Intéressant. Je note scrupuleusement les ingrédients et la recette. Elle a l'air sacrément compliqué. Je m'applique, mon air concentré se voit à mon froncement de sourcil. Dix minutes avant la fin du cours, une légère brume argentée se dégage de mon chaudron, signe que ma potion est en bonne voie pour être réussite. Ce qui est loin d'être le cas de Potter, d'un coup de baguette Rogue fait en sorte que sa potion se volatilise. Ce qui lui vaut aussi une mauvaise note. La fin du cours arrivant, je mets un échantillon de ma potion dans une fiole que je laisse au professeur, puis je note le devoir pour jeudi prochain : trente centimètres de parchemin sur les propriétés de la pierre de lune et son utilisation dans les potions magiques. Ça promets de longues heures de recherche à a bibliothèque ça.

Je n'ai pas le temps de maudire Rogue, le flot des élèves m'entraîne un peu contre mon gré vers la Grande Salle. Je m'assois à ma table, dégageant brutalement un première année qui a la place que je désire, celle qui me permet d'observer discrètement Granger. Cette dernière semble se disputer avec le Rouquin et Potter. Le Balafré quitte d'ailleurs soudainement la Salle du Repas. Je hausse les épaules et me sert une nouvelle portion de pommes de terre. Tandis qu'Hermione et Face-de-Trolls continuent de se disputer. Bon, une Miss-Je-Sais-Tout énervée va se réfugier à la bibliothèque dès la fin des cours, ce qui me permettra de passer du temps avec elle. Finalement, j'attendrai encore un peu avant de jeter un maléfice au grand crétin. Parce que c'est un peu grâce à lui que je retrouverai ma Gryffondor.

Et pourquoi je l'appelle comme ça moi ? Elle n'est pas à moi, loin de là. Et après deux mois sans se voir, il va falloir que je me bouge. Mais je ne peux pas aller vers elle et l'embrasser. Déjà que notre relation n'est qu'une fragile amitié. Je ne veux pas gâcher ce que l'on a, même si c'est peu. Bon sang, pourquoi je réagis comme ça ? Parce que depuis ces quelques mois à se fréquenter je l'apprécie vraiment. J'ai appris à la comprendre. Je sais que derrière ses airs de première de la classe elle se donne beaucoup de mal pour tout apprendre, qu'elle a peur. Peur que son statut de Sang-de-Bourbe ne l'exclue de Poudlard a un moment donné parce qu'elle serait moins bonne que les sorciers de pur sang. Alors que même Goyle sait qu'Hermione est sans doute une des sorcières les plus douées de notre génération. Mais quand des idiots comme Malefoy ou...moi..lui rappellent à longueur de journée son statut il est normal qu'elle doute.

En parlant de Blondie, je ne le vois pas au repas. Étrange, il ne rate aucune occasion de s'afficher. Je décide de m'esquiver afin de lui mettre la main dessus. C'est un peu comme chercher une aiguille dans une botte de foin vu la superficie du Château et après avoir passé en revue notre salle commune, une partie du parc et la salle des potions, je manque d'être en retard pour le cours de Divination. Où Drago est présent, c'était bien la peine que je le cherche. Un beau ramassis de conneries ce cours. Mais au moins la prof est trop occupée à prédire la mort de Potter ou à se faire cirer les pompes par Patil et Brown et je peux somnoler tranquillement. De plus c'est le seul cours que j'ai en commun avec les Gryffondor où Hermione n'est pas présente. Dormir est donc la seule chose intéressante à faire.

Aujourd'hui nous commençons à étudier l'interprétation des rêves. Par équipe de deux nous devons essayer de découvrir le sens caché de nos rêves. Pas bien dur quand je sais que je rêve de mains baladeuses, d'une masse de cheveux touffus et d'un sourire à couper le souffle. Heureusement que je me débrouille en mensonge. Je me retrouve avec Parkinson. Génial. Mais bon, je lui propose de commencer et je l'écoute me déballer son rêve bien nul. Un ange blond qui la sauve du ciel tandis qu'un dragon aux yeux bleus essaye de la dévorer. Pas besoin d'être à Serdaigle pour comprendre qu'elle me cherche. Et après un énième détail où elle m'explique à quel point le dragon était repoussant, puant et effrayant, je m'emporte et me retiens de justesse de lui envoyer ma main dans la tronche. À la place je sors de la classe non sans lui envoyer un regard noir et je me réfugie à la bibliothèque. Personne ne viendra m'emmerder ici.

**\- Tu n'es pas censée être en cours ?**

Personne sauf _elle._ Pour une fois que j'ai envie d'être seule.

**\- T'es pas censée lire un bouquin et la fermer ?**

Je regrette aussitôt mes paroles, elle n'est pas responsable de ma mauvaise humeur. Enfin si un peu. Si elle n'avait pas abandonnée la divination j'aurais été en binôme avec elle et je ne serais pas en colère. Donc c'est entièrement de sa faute et de celle de cette gourde de Parkinson. Voilà. Maintenant je veux un muffin, mon lit et des heures de sommeil.

**\- Tu veux en parler ?**

**\- Tu veux m'aider à jeter Parkinson dans le lac après l'avoir ligotée et bâillonnée ?**

**\- Je suis préfète je te rappelle.**

**\- Oh, tu vas me mettre en retenue pour préméditation d'homicide volontaire ?**

**\- Non, je te rappellerai juste qu'il n'y a jamais personne aux toilettes de Mimi Geignarde si tu cherches un endroit pour la séquestrer.**

**\- Si tu savais comme je t'...apprécie dans ce genre de moments Granger. Tu es un génie !**

He ho cerveau ! Je peux savoir quelle connerie tu as failli faire là ? Parce que premièrement, je ne suis pas amoureuse de Granger, je veux juste l'embrasser à en perdre haleine. Et deuxièmement, elle n'a pas à savoir que je l'apprécie ! Bon sang ! Je m'efforce de rester aussi normale que possible avec elle, enfin sauf si on compte les nombreux moments d'égarement quand elle me sourit ou que son parfum emplit mes narines ou qu'elle est trop proche ou que je la regarde manger, discuter ou étudier ou ben..comme en ce moment même..mais enfin, arrête ça !

**\- Je sais.**

**\- Non je suis sérieuse. Ne crois pas ce que Dray ou les autres ou moi t'avons dit. Tu es l'élève la plus brillante de cette école. Et l'unique raison pour laquelle on est si détestables c'est parce qu'on est jaloux. Tu es une Sang-de-... enfin une Née-Moldue et tu nous surpasses alors que nous baignons dans la magie depuis notre conception. Tu n'imagines pas à quel point c'est frustrant. En première année tu maîtrisais le sortilège de lévitation à la fin du premier cours alors que tu n'avais jamais touché une baguette magique un mois avant. Et nous, on était incapables de t'égaler. Alors que bordel, nos parents nous répétaient encore et encore que nous étions des Sang-Pur, de vrais sorciers, de puissants mages. Que nous allions régner sur cette école parce que nous étions les meilleurs, que notre sang, nous rendait meilleur. Et toi tu arrives, tout t'émerveilles parce que tu découvres ce monde et en quelques semaines tu nous ridiculises, tu ridiculises tout ce que nous avions appris toutes ces années. Et tu avais ce petit air suffisant. Comme pour nous rappeler notre échec. Et maintenant je me rends compte d'à quel point on a été stupides. Tu as travaillé autant que nous sinon plus. Tu as lu tellement de bouquins que je suis sûre que tu as battu un record ou un truc comme ça. Tu es arrivée dans un univers totalement inconnu et tu te l'es approprié, et pour être honnête je t'admire pour ça. Parce que si c'était moi qui me retrouvais chez les moldus, il me faudrait pas une semaine pour abandonner.**

Elle me regarde bouche bée. D'une part parce que c'est la première fois que je parle autant devant elle, et d'autre part parce que je dois être la première Serpentard à lui faire un compliment.

**\- Heu, merci. Enfin je veux dire c'est gentil et j'avais jamais vu les choses sous cet angle. J'avais pas conscience que vous puissiez ressentir ça. Enfin pas au début du moins. Et quand vous avez commencé à m'insulter, c'est devenu une sorte de défi personnel que de vous surpasser. Une façon de me prouver que le sang ne voulait rien dire tant qu'on se donnait les moyens de réussir.**

**\- Hermione. Le sang ne veut rien dire.**

Je prends une grande inspiration.

**\- Dans ma famille, on prône l'importance du sang. Depuis que je suis gamine on me répète que je suis une Selwyn, que mon nom est très important et respectable. Que les gens comme toi nous volent nos pouvoirs. Et au début j'étais d'accord avec toutes ces conneries. Puis, j'ai grandi et j'ai un peu ouvert les yeux. Je me suis rendue compte de qui étaient vraiment les personnes à respecter. Et si tu voles la magie des Sang-Pur et bien tant mieux, ça les empêchera de s'en servir à mauvais escient.**

Alors que j'allais continuer ma tirade, la cloche sonne, annonçant la fin des cours. Nos regards se croisent et nous nous dirigeons en courant vers le cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Nous arrivons les premières et d'un commun accord nous décidons de nous ignorer. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard les autres élèves nous rejoignent. Et à ce moment là, je me dis que Drago est vraiment un type formidable. Il vient m'embrasser tendrement, m'adresse un clin d'œil et me prend par la main. Tout ça devant Parkinson dont le visage vire au rouge tomate, dans une parfaite imitation du Weasmoche courroucé. Il s'assoit même à côté de moi. D'un côté c'est dommage, j'aurais bien fait équipe avec Tronche-de-Bouledogue pour ce cours, histoire de pouvoir lui jeter des sorts en toute légalité.

La dame en rose apparaît alors et dans un toussotement étrange nous demande de ranger nos baguettes. Hm, étrange pour un cours où on doit apprendre à se servir de nos baguettes pour lutter contre les méchants. Elle nous annonce alors que nous allons revoir les principes de base de sa matière. On est en cinquième année, on a les BUSES à la fin de l'année et cette incompétente veut que nous nous amusions à jeter des Experlliarmus au lieu d'apprendre des choses utiles ? He ho, y'a un peu un mage noir en liberté là dehors. Et à mon avis Potter, Crétin Intersidéral et Granger vont vouloir se battre avec lui. Et il est hors de question que je laisser Hermione allait risquer sa vie sans qu'un professeur lui ai appris à poutrer du Mangemort ! Mon avis ne compte pas ? Très bien.  
Mais quand même. Elle continue son petit discours, et quoi ?! On ne va pas faire de magie, juste voir la théorie. Je lui lance un regard mauvais, mais elle n'est pas impressionnée. Elle nous demande d'ouvrir nos manuels, nous faisant une petite leçon de politesse au passage. Je m'exécute et bon sang ce bouquin est d'un chiant. Sérieusement. Même écouter Weasley parlait de sa vie minable et sans intérêt me rendrait plus jouasse que ce livre. Je ferai même semblant de l'écouter si ça pouvait faire en sorte que ma lecture s'arrête.

Je décide de prendre une pause, et de chercher ma distraction préférée des yeux. Elle ne lit pas le bouquin. J'imagine qu'elle l'a déjà avalé. Par contre, elle lève la main. Elle n'aurait pas compris quelque chose ? Pas elle. Pourtant Ombrage l'ignore. Cependant, au fur et à mesure de nombreux élèves arrêtent leur lecture pour fixer Hermione. Notre professeur lui demande donc ce qu'elle veut. Et là, elle lui demande carrément quels sont ses objectifs d'apprentissage. Mais c'est qu'elle se rebelle ! Ça lui donne un air sauvage et sexy et..qu'est-ce que je dis moi ? Je secoue la tête. Il faut vraiment que je fasse quelque chose. Granger n'est pas sexy, juste très désirable. Enfin, mignonne. Enfin non, c'est physique, les phéromones tout ça. Voilà.

Enfin pour l'instant, je ferais mieux d'écouter leur échange. Parce que ça devient intéressant. Ombrage confirme que nous n'utiliserons pas la magie dans son cours. Et Potter se réveille enfin. Il annonce en plein milieu du cours que le Lord Noir est de retour. Je ne peux m'empêcher de frémir quand il utilise son nom. Toute la classe se fige. Je me tourne vers Drago. Il sait que je sais. Que le Lord est vraiment de retour, que nous sommes dans une mélasse pas possible. Là, tout de suite Potter nous offre une porte de sortie. Soit en tant qu'enfants de mangemorts nous confirmons ses dires, nous faisons preuve de courage et nous trahissons nos familles, soit nous faisons ce que nous savons faire de mieux : fuir.

Nous ne sommes pas à Serpentard pour rien.

**\- Arrête de mentir Potter ! C'est bon tu as assez eu l'attention sur toi !**

**\- Ce type est un dément, faudrait l'enfermer.**

Potter tremble de rage. Désolée mon gars, on ne peut pas prendre de risques. Il éclate en pleine classe, nous demandant si la mort de Diggory est aussi un mensonge. Il hurle que Voldemort l'a tué. Et moi, je ne vois qu'Hermione qui me fixe durement. Avec dégoût. Tu t'attendais à quoi hein, à ce que je renie tout d'un coup ? Je tiens à la vie moi.

Ombrage vire Potter de sa salle de classe et le cours reprends. Nous lisons notre livre en silence. Lorsque la sonnerie retentit, je reste avec Drago, nous allons nous promener au parc. Aucun de nous deux ne parle. Puis soudain, il se tourne vers moi :

**\- Elle ne te déteste pas je pense.**

**\- De quoi tu parles ?**

**\- Granger.**

**\- Pardon ? En quoi l'avis de la Sang-de-Bourbe m'intéresse.**

**\- Je ne suis pas idiot Selwyn. Tu la veux comme je veux Potter. Je ne dirai rien si tu gardes mon secret.**

**\- Entendu. Mais juste pour te prévenir. Si ça s'ébruite, le Seigneur des Ténèbres sera un chaton comparé à moi.**

**\- C'est noté.**

Nous marchons encore un peu, profitant du calme ambiant avant de rejoindre nos dortoirs, sans manger. Aucun de nous deux n'a faim. Nous avons fait le choix évident, et pourtant, nous avons honte. Peut-être qu'au final, nous avons trahi les mauvaises personnes.


	12. Chap 11 : Tâchons de rester zen

**Chapitre 11 – Tâchons de rester zen**

**PDV Heiwana, 20 au 23 septembre 1995**

Deux semaines. Deux longues semaines sans qu'_elle_ ne m'adresse la parole. _Elle_ en est même venue à m'éviter. Je suis d'une humeur de chien, et seul Drago peut me supporter. On est devenus proches lui et moi, après tout partager non pas un mais deux secrets, cela crée des liens. Je lui ai raconté mon histoire avec Hermione depuis le début, il a fait de même avec Potter. Pour lui, tout a commencé en première année. Même si à l'époque il n'en était pas vraiment amoureux. Parce que oui, Malfoy a des sentiments pour le survivant. La première fois qu'il l'a vu, dans le Poudlard Express il a tout de suite été fasciné par ce garçon. Puis il a appris à le haïr, leur répartition dans des maisons ennemies n'ayant pas aidé. Mais comme dit un proverbe, de l'amour à la haine, il n'y qu'un pas. Et Malefoy l'a franchi lors de la première tâche. Quand il a cru que Potter s'était fait dévorer par le dragon, il a senti son cœur se compresser dans sa poitrine, il a eu envie de partir en courant, achever lui-même le reptile. Alors petit à petit une pensée nouvelle a fait son chemin dans son esprit, et si toutes ces années à le haïr, à ne pas réussir à se le sortir de la tête, si tout ça n'était que le résultat d'une tout autre émotion ? Et la réalité s'est imposée à lui. Au début, il a été horrifié. Un sang pur n'est pas homosexuel. Et un Malefoy n'est pas attiré par un Potter. Puis un jour, il a entendu Harry rire avec ses amis, et il n'a pas pu empêcher de vouloir vivre ce genre de moments avec lui. Alors il a arrêté de lutter. Il a choisi de sauver les apparences, mais il ne désespère pas. Il s'est promis d'être plus courageux et d'avouer ses sentiments au balafré avant la fin de Poudlard. Tant pis s'il se fait rejeté, au moins il pourra avancer. Aller de l'avant.  
Après m'avoir conté son histoire, il m'a demandé quand est ce que j'avais réalisé mes sentiments pour Granger. Je lui ai ri au nez. Je n'ai pas de sentiments pour elle. Il a eu un sourire bizarre. Bah les mecs sont bizarres.

Aujourd'hui je ne sais pas comment faire pour qu'_elle_ vienne me parler. Juste deux mots même. Mais son regard refuse résolument de croiser le mien. C'est pour ça que je grommelle à moitié devant mon assiette de pommes de terre. Pour ça et pour le fait que nous avons cours de métamorphose dans vingt minutes. La vieille McGo me déteste. Tout ça parce que j'ai transformé sa chaussure en rat l'année dernière. Je l'avais même pas fait exprès en plus et je serais bien incapable de recommencer. Mais depuis elle s'acharne sur moi à chaque cours.

Et ça ne manque pas cette fois.

**\- Miss Selwyn, pouvez-vous me dire quel est le sortilège à utiliser pour métamorphoser une chenille en allumette ?**

**\- Je ne sais pas professeur.**

**\- Et pour transformer un papillon en clef ?**

**\- Je ne sais toujours pas madame**

**\- Je vois. Si vous aviez fait vos devoirs vous sauriez Selwyn**

Je rage intérieurement. J'ai essayé de réviser. Mais comment voulez-vous que je reste concentrée sur un putain de bouquin alors que soit je suis à la bibliothèque les yeux fixés sur la porte en attendant qu'_elle_ rentre, soit dans ma salle commune bruyante ? Je vois Weasley me lancer un sourire moqueur et je sers les poings sous la table. Rogue m'a déjà réprimandé pour ma sortie intempestive en Divination et j'ai eu une heure de retenue où j'ai dû nettoyer des chaudrons, je n'en ai pas besoin d'une deuxième. Mais le professeur McGonagall n'en a pas fini avec moi puisqu'elle demande à me voir à la fin du cours. Elle demande également à Granger de rester. Pourtant c'est son élève préférée. Sûrement un truc en rapport avec ses devoirs de préfète. Le cours prend fin et j'attends en silence. Elle va sûrement me retirer des points pour ne pas avoir su les réponses. Ou pire, une retenue. Génial, déjà que la semaine commençait bien.

**\- Selwyn ?**

**\- Oui ?**

**\- Vos résultats dans ma matière sont affligeants, et ce depuis l'année dernière. Pourtant vous vous en sortiez plutôt bien au début de vos études, que s'est-il passé ?**

**\- J'ai dû perdre le coup de main.**

**\- Ou alors vous ne travaillez pas assez. C'est pourquoi j'ai décidé de vous attribuer miss Granger comme tutrice. Le temps que vous retrouviez un niveau raisonnable dans ma matière.**

Je vois au regard que me lance Hermione que j'ai intérêt de refuser.

**\- Je n'ai pas le temps. J'ai des choses à faire. Puis c'est injuste, Londubat est un nul dans toutes les matières et on ne lui attribue pas une aide de force à lui !**

**\- Vous n'avez pas le choix Selwyn.**

Je pars en fulminant. De quel droit cette veille peau s'immisce dans ma vie ! Elle n'est pas ma mère ! Il est hors de question que j'accepte ! Et dès demain j'irai me plaindre à Rogue. Et si jamais ça ne suffit pas, j'écrirai à mon père ! Ou pas. Mais je pourrais. Quelle école de merde. Je bouscule un élève dans ma hâte d'aller me coucher. Je ne m'excuse pas et fonce. Pas de chance, c'était Weasley qui me hurle de me retourner, le visage rouge. Je l'ignore, et un sortilège me passe au dessus de l'épaule. Bordel Weasmoche, j'espère pour toi que tu n'as pas osé m'attaquer alors que j'avais le dos tourné. Je sors ma baguette et sans réfléchir, je comble les quelques mètres qui nous séparent, ne laissant qu'une trentaine de centimètres entre nous. Il me lance un expelliarmus et ma baguette retombe plus loin. Très bien. Je me jette sur lui et lui décoche un coup de poing au niveau du visage. Je l'entends grogner de douleur et alors que j'allais vraiment m'énerver sur ce tas de graisse rousse et puante, notre professeur de métamorphose débarque, suivie d'Hermione, toutes deux alertées par les cris.

**\- Selwyn ! Vingt points de moins pour Serpentard ! Et deux heures de retenue !**

**\- Allez vous faire foutre ! Allez tous vous faire foutre ! C'est lui qui m'a lancé un sort alors que je rentrais dans mon dortoir, il est hors de question que je paye pour ça !**

Je ramasse ma baguette et je pars en courant. Tant pis pour le manque de respect, tant pis pour avoir hurler sur un professeur. Je veux juste que tout redevienne comme avant. Je veux juste revenir à février dernier, quand tout allait bien.

Je rentre dans la salle commune et me jette dans mon lit. Qu'ils aillent tous au diable, Weasley le premier. Qu'il tombe de son balai en plein match de Quidditch, que le Lord Noir s'occupe personnellement de lui, je m'en fous, tant qu'il a mal comme il n'a jamais eu mal. Je hais ce type.

Je reste tout le week-end prostrée dans mon lit. Tracey Davis essaie bien de m'en sortir mais je l'envoie bouler. Je veux juste crever dans ce pieu.  
Un hibou toque à la fenêtre. Je décide de l'ignorer, mais il devient de plus en plus impatient et donc de plus en plus bruyant. En râlant, je lui ouvre. Il me tend un petit colis avant de me mordre l'index et de repartir. Il semblerait que je ne sois pas le seul être vivant ronchon du château.

J'ouvre le paquet, et j'y trouve un muffin aux myrtilles ainsi qu'une lettre. Je suis tentée de la déchirer, mais je reconnais l'écriture. Enfin, _elle_ m'adresse la parole. Sûrement pour me dire que je ne suis qu'une personne horrible pour avoir frappé son ami et que je peux toujours attendre pour qu'_elle_ me donne des cours. Je déplie religieusement le bout de papier.

_"Heiwana,_

_Je suis désolée. Désolée pour mon comportement, mais aussi pour celui de Ron. McGonagall lui a tiré les vers du nez et il a reconnu t'avoir attaqué sans raison. Les points ont été rendus à ta maison et ta retenue annulée. Les cours sont cependant toujours d'actualité. Je t'attendrai à la bibliothèque, lundi à 17h30. Je tiens vraiment à te présenter mes excuses de vive voix. Viens s'il te plait._

_Hermione"._

Bon sang. Ce n'est pas croyable. Elle croit quoi, que je vais rappliquer comme un petit chien parce qu'elle m'envoie mon dessert préféré et une lettre d'excuses ? Je vaux bien mieux que ça ! Il est hors de question que j'y aille, elle peut toujours courir. Et si elle veut que je lui adresse la parole un jour elle va devoir se mettre à genoux. Hors de question que je lui pardonne. Vraiment.

Je suis faible. Mais pas trop. J'ai un amour propre. C'est pour ça que j'arrive avec cinq minutes de retard, ça lui apprendra. Je souris toute seule en l'imaginant se triturer les mains dans l'espoir de me voir venir. Je suis sure qu'elle fixe la porte avec angoisse, viendra, viendra pas ?  
Non mais c'est quoi ça ? Elle n'est même pas là ! Elle m'a posé un lapin. Elle s'est bien foutue de ma gueule. Tu es stupide Selwyn, vraiment ! Je suis sûre que c'est le rouquin qui a écrit la lettre ! Alors lui quand je vais l'attraper, il va passer un sale quart d'heure.  
Bon peut être que je me suis emballée. Parce qu'elle déboule en courant, la respiration erratique, les joues rouges.

**\- Désolée, retard, Gobe-Planche..**

**\- Un truc de plus pour lequel tu vas devoir t'excuser Granger.**

J'essaie de rester le plus froide possible. Je ne veux pas qu'elle sache à quel point je suis heureuse qu'elle soit venue. Je lui désigne une table de la tête et nous nous y asseyons. On reste comme ça, à se fixer en chiens de faïence, quand elle prend la parole.

**\- Je sais pas par où commencer. J'aurais jamais du t'éviter comme ça. C'est juste qu'Harry est mon meilleur ami. Et tout le monde le croit fou, alors qu'il a vécu cette expérience traumatisante. Il ne ment pas, Tu-Sais-Qui est de retour. **

**\- Comment le sais-tu, l'as-tu vu ?**

**\- Non, je..**

**\- Je ne crois que ce que je vois. Et puis, s'il était de retour on le saurait. La gazette n'en a pas parlé, par contre elle n'a pas cessé d'incriminer Potter.**

**\- Justement ! **

**\- Granger, je croyais que tu devais t'excuser, pas me raconter des salades ! **

**\- Je ne mens pas.**

**\- Tu l'as dit, Potter a été traumatisé. Il est normal qu'il ait des séquelles.**

**\- Harry n'est pas fou.**

Je la regarde, sans rien ajouter. Ce débat est stérile. Je ne peux pas lui dire que je la croie, elle ne peut pas penser que son ami déraille. Elle se lève, furieuse.

**\- Tu aurais pu faire mieux comme excuses. Mais disons que je te pardonne et travaillons. Plus vite je capterai quelque chose à ce cours stupide, plus vite tu seras libre te reprendre ta vie et de ne plus me fréquenter.**

Elle part chercher un livre dans les rayonnages et le pose avec force devant mes yeux. Elle m'indique de le lire page 125 à 137. J'acquiesce. Je commence ma lecture dans un silence pesant. Au bout de vingt minutes, je lui annonce que j'ai fini. Elle me pose quelques questions d'un ton sec, et mes réponses doivent lui convenir puisque c'est la voix un peu radoucie qu'elle me dit de reprendre ma lecture. Ce petit jeu dure une heure de plus, jusqu'à que j'abandonne. Je n'en peux plus. Je m'endors à moitié sur la page que je suis en train de lire. Et je ne sais pas si c'est parce que je risque de baver sur le bouquin en m'assoupissant ou parce qu'elle ne veut pas que je passe la nuit là, qu'Hermione me secoue doucement en murmurant mon prénom. Je bafouille une réponse inaudible et elle colle sa bouche contre mon oreille en m'intimant de me lever. Meilleur réveil de ma vie. Je me relève avec un peu de mal, et je réunis mes affaires pendant qu'elle range l'ouvrage. Elle revient vers moi et me demande moitié sérieuse moitié riant si je vais retrouver mon chemin jusqu'à ma salle commune. Dans un bâillement, je lui lâche qu'au pire un élève me trouvera bien sur son chemin et me ramènera. Elle me propose de me raccompagner mais je refuse. Elle me sourit alors, et m'offre de se retrouver ici demain, à la même heure. J'accepte, et avant que je puisse aller retrouver mon lit adoré, elle me serre dans ses bras en me disant que je lui ai manqué. C'est avec un sourire niais que je rentre dans ma Salle Commune, et c'est toujours avec un sourire idiot étalé sur le visage que Drago me retrouve allongée sur un canapé en rentrant du dîner. Il me sort de ma léthargie et je lui raconte vite les informations avant de me traîner jusqu'à mon lit avant de m'endormir pour de bon cette fois.


	13. Chap 12 : Faire un choix

**Chapitre 11 – Tâchons de rester zen**

**PDV Heiwana, 20 au 23 septembre 1995**

Deux semaines. Deux longues semaines sans qu'_elle_ ne m'adresse la parole. _Elle_ en est même venue à m'éviter. Je suis d'une humeur de chien, et seul Drago peut me supporter. On est devenus proches lui et moi, après tout partager non pas un mais deux secrets, cela crée des liens. Je lui ai raconté mon histoire avec Hermione depuis le début, il a fait de même avec Potter. Pour lui, tout a commencé en première année. Même si à l'époque il n'en était pas vraiment amoureux. Parce que oui, Malfoy a des sentiments pour le survivant. La première fois qu'il l'a vu, dans le Poudlard Express il a tout de suite été fasciné par ce garçon. Puis il a appris à le haïr, leur répartition dans des maisons ennemies n'ayant pas aidé. Mais comme dit un proverbe, de l'amour à la haine, il n'y qu'un pas. Et Malefoy l'a franchi lors de la première tâche. Quand il a cru que Potter s'était fait dévorer par le dragon, il a senti son cœur se compresser dans sa poitrine, il a eu envie de partir en courant, achever lui-même le reptile. Alors petit à petit une pensée nouvelle a fait son chemin dans son esprit, et si toutes ces années à le haïr, à ne pas réussir à se le sortir de la tête, si tout ça n'était que le résultat d'une tout autre émotion ? Et la réalité s'est imposée à lui. Au début, il a été horrifié. Un sang pur n'est pas homosexuel. Et un Malefoy n'est pas attiré par un Potter. Puis un jour, il a entendu Harry rire avec ses amis, et il n'a pas pu empêcher de vouloir vivre ce genre de moments avec lui. Alors il a arrêté de lutter. Il a choisi de sauver les apparences, mais il ne désespère pas. Il s'est promis d'être plus courageux et d'avouer ses sentiments au balafré avant la fin de Poudlard. Tant pis s'il se fait rejeté, au moins il pourra avancer. Aller de l'avant.  
Après m'avoir conté son histoire, il m'a demandé quand est ce que j'avais réalisé mes sentiments pour Granger. Je lui ai ri au nez. Je n'ai pas de sentiments pour elle. Il a eu un sourire bizarre. Bah les mecs sont bizarres.

Aujourd'hui je ne sais pas comment faire pour qu'_elle_ vienne me parler. Juste deux mots même. Mais son regard refuse résolument de croiser le mien. C'est pour ça que je grommelle à moitié devant mon assiette de pommes de terre. Pour ça et pour le fait que nous avons cours de métamorphose dans vingt minutes. La vieille McGo me déteste. Tout ça parce que j'ai transformé sa chaussure en rat l'année dernière. Je l'avais même pas fait exprès en plus et je serais bien incapable de recommencer. Mais depuis elle s'acharne sur moi à chaque cours.

Et ça ne manque pas cette fois.

**\- Miss Selwyn, pouvez-vous me dire quel est le sortilège à utiliser pour métamorphoser une chenille en allumette ?**

**\- Je ne sais pas professeur.**

**\- Et pour transformer un papillon en clef ?**

**\- Je ne sais toujours pas madame**

**\- Je vois. Si vous aviez fait vos devoirs vous sauriez Selwyn**

Je rage intérieurement. J'ai essayé de réviser. Mais comment voulez-vous que je reste concentrée sur un putain de bouquin alors que soit je suis à la bibliothèque les yeux fixés sur la porte en attendant qu'_elle_ rentre, soit dans ma salle commune bruyante ? Je vois Weasley me lancer un sourire moqueur et je sers les poings sous la table. Rogue m'a déjà réprimandé pour ma sortie intempestive en Divination et j'ai eu une heure de retenue où j'ai dû nettoyer des chaudrons, je n'en ai pas besoin d'une deuxième. Mais le professeur McGonagall n'en a pas fini avec moi puisqu'elle demande à me voir à la fin du cours. Elle demande également à Granger de rester. Pourtant c'est son élève préférée. Sûrement un truc en rapport avec ses devoirs de préfète. Le cours prend fin et j'attends en silence. Elle va sûrement me retirer des points pour ne pas avoir su les réponses. Ou pire, une retenue. Génial, déjà que la semaine commençait bien.

**\- Selwyn ?**

**\- Oui ?**

**\- Vos résultats dans ma matière sont affligeants, et ce depuis l'année dernière. Pourtant vous vous en sortiez plutôt bien au début de vos études, que s'est-il passé ?**

**\- J'ai dû perdre le coup de main.**

**\- Ou alors vous ne travaillez pas assez. C'est pourquoi j'ai décidé de vous attribuer miss Granger comme tutrice. Le temps que vous retrouviez un niveau raisonnable dans ma matière.**

Je vois au regard que me lance Hermione que j'ai intérêt de refuser.

**\- Je n'ai pas le temps. J'ai des choses à faire. Puis c'est injuste, Londubat est un nul dans toutes les matières et on ne lui attribue pas une aide de force à lui !**

**\- Vous n'avez pas le choix Selwyn.**

Je pars en fulminant. De quel droit cette veille peau s'immisce dans ma vie ! Elle n'est pas ma mère ! Il est hors de question que j'accepte ! Et dès demain j'irai me plaindre à Rogue. Et si jamais ça ne suffit pas, j'écrirai à mon père ! Ou pas. Mais je pourrais. Quelle école de merde. Je bouscule un élève dans ma hâte d'aller me coucher. Je ne m'excuse pas et fonce. Pas de chance, c'était Weasley qui me hurle de me retourner, le visage rouge. Je l'ignore, et un sortilège me passe au dessus de l'épaule. Bordel Weasmoche, j'espère pour toi que tu n'as pas osé m'attaquer alors que j'avais le dos tourné. Je sors ma baguette et sans réfléchir, je comble les quelques mètres qui nous séparent, ne laissant qu'une trentaine de centimètres entre nous. Il me lance un expelliarmus et ma baguette retombe plus loin. Très bien. Je me jette sur lui et lui décoche un coup de poing au niveau du visage. Je l'entends grogner de douleur et alors que j'allais vraiment m'énerver sur ce tas de graisse rousse et puante, notre professeur de métamorphose débarque, suivie d'Hermione, toutes deux alertées par les cris.

**\- Selwyn ! Vingt points de moins pour Serpentard ! Et deux heures de retenue !**

**\- Allez vous faire foutre ! Allez tous vous faire foutre ! C'est lui qui m'a lancé un sort alors que je rentrais dans mon dortoir, il est hors de question que je paye pour ça !**

Je ramasse ma baguette et je pars en courant. Tant pis pour le manque de respect, tant pis pour avoir hurler sur un professeur. Je veux juste que tout redevienne comme avant. Je veux juste revenir à février dernier, quand tout allait bien.

Je rentre dans la salle commune et me jette dans mon lit. Qu'ils aillent tous au diable, Weasley le premier. Qu'il tombe de son balai en plein match de Quidditch, que le Lord Noir s'occupe personnellement de lui, je m'en fous, tant qu'il a mal comme il n'a jamais eu mal. Je hais ce type.

Je reste tout le week-end prostrée dans mon lit. Tracey Davis essaie bien de m'en sortir mais je l'envoie bouler. Je veux juste crever dans ce pieu.  
Un hibou toque à la fenêtre. Je décide de l'ignorer, mais il devient de plus en plus impatient et donc de plus en plus bruyant. En râlant, je lui ouvre. Il me tend un petit colis avant de me mordre l'index et de repartir. Il semblerait que je ne sois pas le seul être vivant ronchon du château.

J'ouvre le paquet, et j'y trouve un muffin aux myrtilles ainsi qu'une lettre. Je suis tentée de la déchirer, mais je reconnais l'écriture. Enfin, _elle_ m'adresse la parole. Sûrement pour me dire que je ne suis qu'une personne horrible pour avoir frappé son ami et que je peux toujours attendre pour qu'_elle_ me donne des cours. Je déplie religieusement le bout de papier.

_"Heiwana,_

_Je suis désolée. Désolée pour mon comportement, mais aussi pour celui de Ron. McGonagall lui a tiré les vers du nez et il a reconnu t'avoir attaqué sans raison. Les points ont été rendus à ta maison et ta retenue annulée. Les cours sont cependant toujours d'actualité. Je t'attendrai à la bibliothèque, lundi à 17h30. Je tiens vraiment à te présenter mes excuses de vive voix. Viens s'il te plait._

_Hermione"._

Bon sang. Ce n'est pas croyable. Elle croit quoi, que je vais rappliquer comme un petit chien parce qu'elle m'envoie mon dessert préféré et une lettre d'excuses ? Je vaux bien mieux que ça ! Il est hors de question que j'y aille, elle peut toujours courir. Et si elle veut que je lui adresse la parole un jour elle va devoir se mettre à genoux. Hors de question que je lui pardonne. Vraiment.

Je suis faible. Mais pas trop. J'ai un amour propre. C'est pour ça que j'arrive avec cinq minutes de retard, ça lui apprendra. Je souris toute seule en l'imaginant se triturer les mains dans l'espoir de me voir venir. Je suis sure qu'elle fixe la porte avec angoisse, viendra, viendra pas ?  
Non mais c'est quoi ça ? Elle n'est même pas là ! Elle m'a posé un lapin. Elle s'est bien foutue de ma gueule. Tu es stupide Selwyn, vraiment ! Je suis sûre que c'est le rouquin qui a écrit la lettre ! Alors lui quand je vais l'attraper, il va passer un sale quart d'heure.  
Bon peut être que je me suis emballée. Parce qu'elle déboule en courant, la respiration erratique, les joues rouges.

**\- Désolée, retard, Gobe-Planche..**

**\- Un truc de plus pour lequel tu vas devoir t'excuser Granger.**

J'essaie de rester le plus froide possible. Je ne veux pas qu'elle sache à quel point je suis heureuse qu'elle soit venue. Je lui désigne une table de la tête et nous nous y asseyons. On reste comme ça, à se fixer en chiens de faïence, quand elle prend la parole.

**\- Je sais pas par où commencer. J'aurais jamais du t'éviter comme ça. C'est juste qu'Harry est mon meilleur ami. Et tout le monde le croit fou, alors qu'il a vécu cette expérience traumatisante. Il ne ment pas, Tu-Sais-Qui est de retour. **

**\- Comment le sais-tu, l'as-tu vu ?**

**\- Non, je..**

**\- Je ne crois que ce que je vois. Et puis, s'il était de retour on le saurait. La gazette n'en a pas parlé, par contre elle n'a pas cessé d'incriminer Potter.**

**\- Justement ! **

**\- Granger, je croyais que tu devais t'excuser, pas me raconter des salades ! **

**\- Je ne mens pas.**

**\- Tu l'as dit, Potter a été traumatisé. Il est normal qu'il ait des séquelles.**

**\- Harry n'est pas fou.**

Je la regarde, sans rien ajouter. Ce débat est stérile. Je ne peux pas lui dire que je la croie, elle ne peut pas penser que son ami déraille. Elle se lève, furieuse.

**\- Tu aurais pu faire mieux comme excuses. Mais disons que je te pardonne et travaillons. Plus vite je capterai quelque chose à ce cours stupide, plus vite tu seras libre te reprendre ta vie et de ne plus me fréquenter.**

Elle part chercher un livre dans les rayonnages et le pose avec force devant mes yeux. Elle m'indique de le lire page 125 à 137. J'acquiesce. Je commence ma lecture dans un silence pesant. Au bout de vingt minutes, je lui annonce que j'ai fini. Elle me pose quelques questions d'un ton sec, et mes réponses doivent lui convenir puisque c'est la voix un peu radoucie qu'elle me dit de reprendre ma lecture. Ce petit jeu dure une heure de plus, jusqu'à que j'abandonne. Je n'en peux plus. Je m'endors à moitié sur la page que je suis en train de lire. Et je ne sais pas si c'est parce que je risque de baver sur le bouquin en m'assoupissant ou parce qu'elle ne veut pas que je passe la nuit là, qu'Hermione me secoue doucement en murmurant mon prénom. Je bafouille une réponse inaudible et elle colle sa bouche contre mon oreille en m'intimant de me lever. Meilleur réveil de ma vie. Je me relève avec un peu de mal, et je réunis mes affaires pendant qu'elle range l'ouvrage. Elle revient vers moi et me demande moitié sérieuse moitié riant si je vais retrouver mon chemin jusqu'à ma salle commune. Dans un bâillement, je lui lâche qu'au pire un élève me trouvera bien sur son chemin et me ramènera. Elle me propose de me raccompagner mais je refuse. Elle me sourit alors, et m'offre de se retrouver ici demain, à la même heure. J'accepte, et avant que je puisse aller retrouver mon lit adoré, elle me serre dans ses bras en me disant que je lui ai manqué. C'est avec un sourire niais que je rentre dans ma Salle Commune, et c'est toujours avec un sourire idiot étalé sur le visage que Drago me retrouve allongée sur un canapé en rentrant du dîner. Il me sort de ma léthargie et je lui raconte vite les informations avant de me traîner jusqu'à mon lit avant de m'endormir pour de bon cette fois.


	14. Chap 13 : La Grande Inquisitrice

**Bonsoir !**  
**Un nouveau chapitre avec dedans des extraits du livre de Rowling au mot près. Donc je le signale ici, la partie en italique est l'oeuvre de Rowling, pas la mienne.**  
**Bonne lecture**

* * *

**Chapitre 13 – La Grande Inquisitrice**

**PDV Heiwana, 2 octobre 1995**

**\- Chers étudiants, comme vous le verrez dans la Gazette du Sorcier, notre Ministre de la Magie, Cornelius Fudge m'a nommée Grande Inquisitrice de Poudlard. Ainsi ma mission sera de m'assurer qu'à Poudlard l'on vous dispense une éducation digne de ce nom. Sur cette nouvelle réjouissante, bon appétit !**

Les élèves échangent tous des regards interloqués. J'imagine qu'il va falloir attendre demain pour en savoir plus. Je me dépêche de manger, j'espère bien avoir un moment seule à seule avec Hermione à la bibliothèque. Après tout, aujourd'hui nous avions toujours quelqu'un dans les pattes. Madame Pince, la bibliothécaire me sourit alors que je referme doucement les portes de son antre. À force de traîner ici avec son élève préférée, j'ai gagné des points auprès d'elle. En parlant du loup, la Gryffondor n'est pas encore là, elle doit sans doute finir son repas. Tant pis. J'en profite pour parcourir les rayonnages à la recherche d'un livre de métamorphose. J'en trouve un au titre alléchant : « Métamorphose et morphologie : Comment vous transformer en quelques coups de baguettes ». Je m'installe à table et commence à dévorer le bouquin. J'ai déjà utilisé un sort semblable à ceux indiqués pour colorer les cheveux de Parkinson en rose bonbon, mais là, il y en a d'un niveau supérieur. Ainsi en m'entraînant je pourrai changer totalement d'apparence, et ceux sans être métamorphomage. Je suis persuadée qu'à l'avenir ça pourrait m'être utile.

Je reste plongée dans le manuel une bonne demi-heure avant qu'un raclement de gorge ne me sorte de ma lecture. La responsable de la bibliothèque m'indique que l'heure du couvre-feu approche, et que je ferai mieux de rentrer dans mon dortoir. Je me dépêche de ranger mes affaires et je m'éclipse sans demander mon reste. J'arrive pile-poil devant le mur cachant l'entrée. Alors que je murmure le mot de passe, « Tradition », une porte de pierre dissimulée dans le mur s'ouvre.

Je rentre dans ma salle commune et m'affale sur un des canapés, virant au passage un élève de première année. Nott me rejoint et nous entamons un débat afin de savoir quel groupe de musique est le mieux. J'opte pour The Weird Sisters un groupe assez rock'n roll dont je raffole. Alors que notre discussion prend un tout autre tournant, Zabini se joint à nous et nous restons jusqu'à onze heures à papoter. Je monte me coucher un sourire aux lèvres. Finalement, ce n'est pas si mal d'oser se sociabiliser plutôt que de rester dans mon coin.

Le lendemain matin, j'attends avec appréhension l'arrivée de la Gazette du Sorcier. Et en lisant l'article, j'ai un choc. Cette femme ne peut pas être sérieuse ?

« **LE MINISTÈRE VEUT RÉFORMER L'ÉDUCATION DOLORES OMBRAGE NOMMÉE GRANDE INQUISITRICE**

_Dans une initiative inattendue, le ministère de la Magie a publié hier soir un nouveau décret qui lui permettra d'exercer un contrôle sans précédent sur l'école de sorcellerie de Poudlard._

_« Depuis un certain temps déjà, les responsables du ministère étaient de plus en plus préoccupés par certains agissements qu'on pouvait observer à Poudlard, nous a déclaré Percy Weasley, le jeune assistant du ministre. Il s'agit aujourd'hui de répondre aux inquiétudes exprimées par des parents alarmés qui sentent que l'école prend une direction qu'on ne saurait approuver. »_

_Ce n'est pas la première fois, ces dernières semaines, que le ministre, Cornélius Fudge, établit de nouvelles lois pour améliorer le fonctionnement de l'école de sorcellerie. Déjà, le 30 août dernier, le décret d'éducation numéro vingt-deux établissait que, dans le cas où l'actuel directeur ne serait pas en mesure de proposer un candidat à un poste d'enseignant, le ministère serait chargé de choisir lui-même la personne qualifiée._

_« C'est ainsi que Dolores Ombrage a pu être nommée professeur à Poudlard, indique Weasley. Dumbledore était incapable de trouver quelqu'un. Le ministre a donc choisi Ombrage qui, bien entendu, a remporté un succès immédiat. Elle a en effet totalement révolutionné l'enseignement de la défense contre les forces du Mal et a pu fournir au ministre des informations recueillies sur le terrain à propos de ce qui se passe réellement dans l'école. »_

_C'est cette dernière fonction que le ministère a désormais officialisée grâce au décret d'éducation numéro vingt-trois qui crée à Poudlard le poste de Grand Inquisiteur – en l'occurrence de Grande Inquisitrice._

_« Il s'agit d'une nouvelle étape passionnante dans le projet du ministère de traiter concrètement le problème de ce que certains appellent la « baisse de niveau » à Poudlard, souligne Weasley. L'inquisitrice aura le pouvoir d'inspecter ses collègues enseignants et de veiller ainsi à ce qu'ils se montrent à la hauteur de leur tâche. Le professeur Ombrage s'est vu offrir ce poste en plus de celui d'enseignante et nous avons le très grand plaisir de vous annoncer qu'elle a accepté d'en assumer les responsabilités. »_

_Ces nouvelles initiatives ont reçu le soutien enthousiaste des parents d'élèves de Poudlard._

_« Je me sens beaucoup plus tranquille, maintenant que je sais que Dumbledore est soumis à une évaluation juste et objective de la façon dont il exerce ses fonctions, nous a ainsi déclaré Lucius Malefoy, quarante et un ans, que nous avons pu joindre hier dans son manoir du Wiltshire. Nombre de parents d'élèves soucieux des intérêts de leurs enfants se sont inquiétés de certaines décisions excentriques de Dumbledore au cours de ces dernières années. Aujourd'hui, nous sommes heureux de savoir que le ministère surveille la situation de près. »_

_Parmi ces décisions excentriques, on rappellera diverses nominations dont nous avons déjà fait état dans ces colonnes, notamment celles du loup-garou Remus Lupin, du demi-géant Rubeus Hagrid et de l'ex-Auror paranoïaque Maugrey « Fol Œil »._

_Les rumeurs ne manquent pas, bien sûr, pour affirmer qu'Albus Dumbledore, autrefois manitou suprême de la Confédération internationale des sorciers et président-sorcier du Magenmagot, n'est plus en état de diriger la prestigieuse école de Poudlard._

_« Je pense que la nomination de l'inquisitrice est un premier pas pour garantir à l'avenir que Poudlard sera dirigé par quelqu'un en qui nous pourrons avoir toute confiance », nous a déclaré hier soir un membre du ministère._

_Deux juges du Magenmagot, Griselda Marchebank et Tiberius Ogden, ont démissionné pour protester contre la création du poste de Grand Inquisiteur à Poudlard._

_« Poudlard est une école, pas un poste avancé du cabinet de_ _Cornélius Fudge, affirme Mrs Marchebank. Il s'agit une fois de plus d'une tentative abjecte de discréditer Dumbledore. »_

_(Pour plus de détails concernant les liens présumés de Mrs Marchebank avec des groupes subversifs de gobelins, voir page 17.)_

Je regarde autour de moi les réactions et beaucoup d'élèves ont l'air choqué. Hermione est bouché bée, ses yeux lancent des éclairs au journal. À ma tablée, il y a plutôt des sourires victorieux. Tu m'étonnes. Bande de cons. Je prends sur moi pour ne pas pousser un hurlement indigné. À la place je me tourne vers Drago et dit à haute voix :

**\- Encore une fois mon chéri, ton père prend à cœur le bon fonctionnement de notre éducation. Je comprends que le ministre lui fasse confiance.**

Mon petit-ami me sourit et rétorque par une autre phrase du même style. Nous passons pour des personnes arrogantes, mais c'est ce qu'on attend de nous. Hors, nous devons donner le change. Personne ne doit savoir la nouvelle orientation qu'a prise notre vie.

Nous finissons notre petit déjeuner en vitesse avant de nous rendre en cours d'Histoire de la Magie. Je me demande si Ombrage inspectera Binns, et a priori je ne suis pas la seule à l'écoute des bruits de couloir. Mais nulle trace de la Dame en rose alors que nous entrons en classe. Le cours est comme à son habitude extrêmement ennuyeux, mais cette fois, je bas un record, je ne m'endors qu'au bout de quarante minutes.

Une fois ma petite sieste terminée, nous allons au cachot, pour le cours de Potions. Rogue nous rend un devoir que nous avions rédigé sur les pierres de lune et je ne peux que sourire en voyant ma note, un « A » pour Acceptable. Il nous apprend que notre note est celle que nous aurions eu à l'épreuve de BUSE et je suis plus que ravie. Bon, en sortilèges et en potions, je me débrouille. En métamorphoses il y a du progrès notamment grâce à Granger. En divination j'applique la méthode Potter, c'est à dire que je ne prédis que des catastrophes et ça semble convenir au professeur Trelawney. En Histoire de la Magie je suis pile dans la moyenne. En Défense contre les Forces du Mal, bah il suffit d'apprendre le bouquin, donc ce n'est pas bien compliqué. La Botanique est ma bête noire, je déteste les plantes. Et le Soin aux Créatures Magiques c'est juste pas possible. Quoique, avec l'arrivée du Professeur Gobe-Planche, cette matière est de plus en plus agréable. Enfin, le cours d'Astronomie est un de mes préférés. Je trouve ça tellement agréable de regarder le ciel étoilé, d'apprendre les constellations.

Rogue nous donne un devoir sur les différents antidotes au venin. Génial. Je connais le Bézoard, et c'est tout. Mais je suis sûre que Drago sera ravi de m'aider. Il se débrouille bien en potions et comme on doit trouver un prétexte pour passer du temps ensemble, je suis sûre qu'il ne pourra pas dire non. La concoction de la potion du jour est plutôt délicate, et au moment de rendre un échantillon, le contenu de mon flacon est bleu nuit, au lieu du bleu turquoise attendu, mais je garde confiance. Comme j'appartiens à la maison Serpentard, je suis sûre d'avoir une note correcte.

Nous nous dirigeons vers la Grande Salle, et je m'installe entre Malefoy et Zabini. Le premier parle de Quidditch avec Davis qui est à sa gauche, tandis que Zabini me raconte une tonne de blagues plus nulles les unes que les autres. Mais au moins il arrive à me faire rire.

C'est la voix irritante de Parkinson qui me ramène à la réalité :

**\- Draguichou, si on allait se promener près du lac, ça fait longtemps qu'on a pas été que tous les deux.**

J'y crois pas, elle ose draguer mon copain et sous mon nez. Il y a un silence parmi notre groupe alors que je me lève. J'ai un sourire mauvais sur le visage.

**\- Parkinson, en plus d'être une garce tu es complètement idiote. Crois-tu vraiment que Drago va se montrer seul en public avec toi ? Ton sang est sale, c'est déjà un honneur que nous t'acceptions parmi nous. Alors avant que je ne m'énerve vraiment, je te conseille de t'en aller si tu ne veux pas être traitée comme les autres Sangs-mêlés. Jusqu'à présent, je te tolère uniquement parce que le doute plane quant à la pureté du sang de ta mère, mais je n'ai qu'un hibou à envoyer à mon père pour que le doute soit levé. Es-tu sûre de vouloir prendre le risque ? Maintenant barre-toi et ne t'avise plus de courtiser mon petit-ami.**

Alors que je me rassois, elle prend ses affaires et sort de la Grande Salle. Je déteste jouer le rôle de la fille au sang pur qui se prend pour l'élite de la communauté sorcière en méprisant les autres, mais parfois, il faut savoir sortir le grand jeu pour se débarrasser des pestes dans son genre.

Les conversations reprennent peu à peu, et je sens la main de Drago se poser sur mon avant-bras. Il pose ses lèvres sur ma joue, en soutien. Je suis vraiment heureuse d'avoir trouvé un allié en lui.

Nous nous rendons en cours de divination et alors que la professeure distribue des livres, Ombrage fait son apparition. Ce cours risque d'être intéressant. Oui, j'ai une profonde aversion pour le professeur Trelawney après que celle-ci m'ait accusée d'être une personne obtuse, sans véritable don de vision avec un esprit aussi étriqué que l'Allée des Embrumes. Ce n'est pas ma faute si les feuilles de thé ne veulent rien me dire !

Enfin bref. Je savoure à l'avance cette inquisition. Et ça ne manque pas, la vieille chouette en prend plein la tronche. Ombrage la met au défi de lui prédire quelque chose et elle échoue lamentablement. Et après c'est moi qui n'ait aucun don ? Foutaises.

C'est avec un petit sourire satisfait que je m'apprête à entamer le cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Sourire qui s'agrandit quand je vois Hermione attendre seule devant la porte. Je lui fais un clin d'œil avant de rejoindre ma place. Quelle belle journée.

Alors que nous devons encore lire un chapitre de ce bouquin un peu chiant quand même, Granger lève la main. Apparemment elle a lu tout le livre et est même capable d'en réciter un extrait à une Ombrage impressionnée. Cependant elle ne peut pas s'empêcher de provoquer notre professeure, aidée de Potter. Elle fait perdre cinq points à sa maison et le balafré écope d'une semaine de retenue.

À la fin du cours, alors que nous passons près de Granger je fais exprès de dire fort à Drago que je vais à la bibliothèque. La Gryffondor me sourit, elle a reçu le message. C'est donc sans surprise qu'elle me rejoint dix minutes plus tard, à notre table habituelle, à l'abri des regards indiscrets.

**\- Tout d'abord, je sais que l'on devait se retrouver dans le Parc, mais il fallait que je te vois en urgence et au calme. Je suis d'accord avec toi, le manque de pratique n'est pas une bonne chose dans le cours d'Ombrage. Parce qu'une fois les vacances arrivées, ce n'est pas en lançant un livre à la tête d'un Mangemort que vous survivrez. Mais vous devez vous faire discrets. Arrêtez de protester. Suivez le mouvement. Et alors peut-être, je dis bien peut-être, que vous aurez une chance de la lui faire à l'envers.**

**\- Tu as une idée en tête ?**

**\- Oui. Mais d'abord, j'ai quelque chose à te dire. Avec Drago on en a discuté et, **_je soupire_, **j'accepte d'être une taupe. Mais que cela soit bien clair, je n'irai pas voir Dumbledore, ma sécurité et celle de Malefoy priment avant tout. Je veux que sa famille soit protégée. Ils ne servent le Seigneur des Ténèbres que par peur. Ce ne sont pas des fanatiques comme mon père. Je veux aussi que ma mère soit épargnée, elle n'a rien fait de mal. C'est clair ?**

**\- Oui**

**\- En acceptant de servir le Lord pour mieux le trahir ensuite, j'agis égoïstement Hermione. Je ne mets pas uniquement ma propre vie en jeu. J'insiste là dessus. Je dois donc compter sur ta discrétion et celle de Potter. Vous pouvez mettre le Directeur au courant, mais c'est tout. Weasley ne doit pas savoir, je ne lui fais pas confiance. Si jamais mon secret devait être révélé, sache que je nierai tout et que je prendrai les mesures nécessaires pour faire croire à mon allégeance à Tu-Sais-Qui, quitte à te tuer devant ses yeux.**

Bon cette dernière partie est fausse, mais je dois lui montrer que je ne plaisante pas.

**\- Je comprends, et je te promets que tu peux me faire confiance.**

**\- Je sais, je voulais juste être claire. Quant à mon idée pour emmerder le Ministère, elle est simple. Il faut apprendre par nous-même. Se regrouper à plusieurs élèves et s'entraîner à manier les sorts élémentaires mais cruciaux. Le sortilège de désarmement, celui d'attraction, de répulsion, tout ça quoi. Potter, toi et Weasmoche devait être prêts à l'issu de cette cinquième année. Vous avez quelques mois pour vous préparer à affronter les pires horreurs. Et ça me ferait chier que le Lord gagne parce que Potter n'est pas capable de lancer un « Stupefix ».**

**\- Lancer une sorte de classe complémentaire de DCFM donc ?**

**\- Oui. Trouvez vous un professeur, quelqu'un pour vous apprendre à vous battre. Je sais que vous êtes contre la magie noire, mais vos ennemis n'hésiteront pas à l'utiliser. Vous devez être capables de survivre.**

**\- C'est une bonne idée.**

**\- Mes idées sont toujours géniales.**

Elle me sourit et me donne un coup de coude dans les côtes en riant. Je lève les yeux au ciel, et son rire redouble. Je suis vraiment bien quand je suis avec elle. Alors que son regard croise le mien, je reste perdue dans ses yeux noisette. J'ai définitivement fait le bon choix. Je ferai tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour que tu restes en vie Hermione Granger. Je te le promets.


	15. Chap 14 : Une journée normale

**En relisant cette fiction je me suis rendue compte qu'au niveau des dates j'avais fait une erreur de jugement. En effet Heiwana donne l'idée à Hermione le 2 Octobre, et la réunion à la Tête de Sanglier a lieu selon Rowling le 5 Octobre. Or, il est écrit dès les premières phrases du Chapitre 16 du Tome 5 qu'Hermione attend deux semaines entre a première fois où elle parle de l'AD à Harry et le moment où elle relance l'idée. Or, selon ma chronologie à moi, il y a trois jours entre l'idée émise par Heiwana et la réunion. **

**Les deux semaines d'attente n'ont pas eu lieu et on va estimer que les gryffondor sont très doués pour réunir des gens. Je suis désolée pour mon erreur. Je vais faire plus attention aux dates à l'avenir. En espérant que vous apprécierez le chapitre.**

* * *

**Chapitre 14 – Une journée normale**

**PDV Heiwana, 3 octobre 1995**

Après ma petite conversation avec Hermione, je retourne rapidement faire un rapport à Drago. Il me prend dans ses bras en me remerciant. Il peut, ce n'est pas lui qui va avoir des ennuis si on découvre ce qu'il a fait. Enfin si quand même, mais il risque beaucoup moins que moi. Quand est ce que je suis devenue aussi aigrie moi ? Je lui retourne son étreinte. Après tout, si je fais ça c'est pour nous deux, pour nos familles. Peut-être même pour le monde. Après tout, si grâce à mes informations, et ma super idée, Potter gagne la bataille, je serai la personne à remercier. J'aurai même une médaille. Je deviendrai Ministre de la Magie et le monde sera à mes pieds. Hermione me suppliera de l'épouser et.. wow. Wow. Alors autant le rêve de gloire et de fortune, je comprends. Être une héroïne de guerre adulée de tous, aussi. Mais épouser Granger ? Vraiment ? Je veux bien reconnaître qu'elle est jolie, voire séduisante, intelligente, drôle, adorable et attachante mais de là à l'épouser. Je ne l'ai toujours pas embrassée. En fait, on est juste amies. Et encore, notre amitié est secrète. Donc, avant de parler mariage et de t'emballer, mon cher cerveau, faudrait déjà m'indiquer comment faire pour qu'elle veuille de moi. Et encore, je ne veux pas sortir avec elle. Je suis suffisamment dans les emmerdes comme ça. Je veux juste trouver un placard où je puisse l'emmener et profiter d'elle. Ou pas. Parce que je ne veux pas lui faire de mal. Enfin si c'est une Gryffondor. Mais je l'apprécie. Et je ne veux pas qu'elle me déteste. Rah, je suis perdue.

Draco me regarde avec un sourire amusé. Je lui demande ce qu'il me veut et il continue d'avoir ce sourire idiot collé aux lèvres. Je lui donne un coup de poing dans l'épaule, histoire de faire disparaître son rictus. Il me tire la langue et éclate de rire. Je savais qu'il avait été bercé trop près du mur ce garçon.

**\- Tu as encore ce regard.**

**\- Quel regard ?**

**\- Je l'ai appelé le « Spécial Hermione ». Dès que tu penses à elle, tu es comme dans ton propre monde, les yeux dans le vague.**

**\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.**

**\- Bien sûr.**

Je n'ai absolument pas la tête ailleurs dès que je commence à penser à Granger. Bon d'accord, je pense souvent à elle, mais ce n'est pas de ma faute. C'est elle qui hante mes pensées. En même temps, un rien me l'évoque. Que ce soit le livre sur ma table de chevet qu'elle m'a conseillé de lire, la plume que je lui ai empruntée après avoir cassé la mienne, ou encore les cheveux qui restent accrochées sur mon haut après qu'elle m'ait fait un câlin. C'est comme si elle voulait volontairement s'immiscer dans ma tête.

**\- Tu recommences !**

Et merde. Je propose à Drago de faire une partie d'échecs version sorcier et il accepte. Je vais lui mettre la pâtée, il ne va pas comprendre.

La partie se prolonge durant une bonne heure. Notre façon de jouer représente assez bien nos caractères. Malefoy est subtil, il prend son temps avant d'agir, n'hésite pas à sacrifier une pion pour me prendre un cavalier. Il calcule d'avance ses coups. Je suis plus dans l'impulsivité, changeant de tactique au dernier moment. C'est ce qui rend la partie intéressante. Il ne peut pas tout prévoir et je tombe parfois dans ses pièges. Mais ce qui rend la partie aussi longue, c'est notre entêtement. Nous sommes tous les deux déterminés, aucun de nous ne souhaite abandonner.

Sur le plateau de jeu, il reste le roi, un cavalier et un fou de couleur noire pour Drago et le roi, la reine et une tour blanche pour moi. La partie est tendue, Blondie est extrêmement concentré, je peux le voir à la façon dont sa mâchoire se contracte. Je fais semblant d'être décontractée, ça a toujours le don d'énerver les adversaires et de leur faire faire des erreurs.

Un livre atterrit sur la plateau de jeu, envoyant virevolter les pièces un peu partout. J'entends le rire satisfait de Zabini. Je ne réfléchis pas et lui lance un sortilège du saucisson. Je m'avance jusqu'à son corps étendu par terre, et sachant qu'il m'entend, je le menace de lui lancer un envoûtement bien pire s'il recommence. J'aide Drago à ramasser les pièces, et nous reprenons la partie où nous l'avions laissée.

**\- Égalité ?**

**\- C'est ça ou passer les cent prochaines heures à bouger nos rois case par case jusqu'à que ce qu'un de nous deux meurt de faim ou de déshydratation. Ou que Rogue vienne nous chercher par la peau des fesses pour nous emmener en cours.**

**\- On verra pour la revanche plus tard, je commence à être fatiguée.**

Nous rangeons le jeu, j'embrasse rapidement mon faux petit-ami, histoire de conserver notre image, et je file me mettre au lit.

Le lendemain matin, je me rends en cours de bonne grâce. J'ai potions toute la matinée, ce qui veut dire que je n'aurai pas à subir de remarques déplaisantes.

Notre leçon du jour est la suivante : fabriquer une potion d'amnésie. La recette est plutôt simple. Il faut ajouter deux gouttes d'eau du fleuve Léthé dans le chaudron puis faire chauffer à feu doux pendant vingt secondes. On ajoute ensuite deux brins de valériane à la préparation. On remue trois fois dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre, puis on agite notre baguette. Pendant une heure il faut laisser mijoter. Pendant ce temps, dans un mortier il faut écraser deux mesures de ce qu'on appelle l'ingrédient standard, puis quatre baies de gui, puis pilonner jusqu'à obtenir une poudre moyennement fine. Après l'heure de cuisson, on ajoute deux pincées de la poudre pillée, puis on remue cinq fois dans le sens inverse des aiguilles d'une montre. Ne reste qu'à agiter une dernière fois notre baguette et c'est bon.

Je m'assure de garder un flacon de ma potion en plus de l'échantillon que je rends au professeur. Une potion d'amnésie, ça peut toujours être utile. Vu que ce qu'il y avait dans mon chaudron était assez similaire au contenu de celui d'Hermione, je pense que je peux avoir un E, peut-être même un O.

Par contre il semblerait que Weasley ce soit planté, au vu de la couleur verdâtre de sa potion et de l'odeur de chou pourri qu'elle dégage. Bien fait pour lui.

Lorsque le cours se termine, je peux voir que ma Gryffondor sort sans attendre ses deux meilleurs amis. Est ce qu'elle veut que je la rejoigne à la bibliothèque ? Non, elle ne m'a pas regardée de tout le cours. Est-ce que Weasmoche lui aurait dit un truc blessant ? Ce type est tellement con qu'il a sans doute dû encore dire un truc stupide. Je devrai écrire un bouquin, « 1001 façons de se faire remarquer de par son manque de tact, de discernement et d'intelligence. D'après la vie de Ron Weasley ». Je suis sûre de faire un malheur. Les gallions vont pleuvoir. Je reverserai même dix pour cent des parts à sa mère pour la consoler d'avoir eu un fils au Q.I de troll. Et encore, c'est insulter les trolls.

Tandis que nous rejoignons la Grande Salle pour prendre notre repas, je suggère mon idée de futur best-seller à Malefoy qui me propose de financer son édition. Nous éclatons de rire, ce qui fait se retourner certains élèves devant nous. C'est vrai qu'entendre le rire du Prince de Serpentard et de sa petite-amie est une chose assez rare pour les élèves des autres maisons. Toujours contrôler ses émotions, toujours paraître froid et distant, c'est une des preuves de notre bonne éducation, à nous les Sang-Pur. Résultat, pendant les réunions officielles, genre bal du ministère on a tous l'air d'avoir un balai dans le cul.

Enfin bref. En m'asseyant à la table de ma maison, je jette mon coup d'œil habituel vers la table des rouge et or mais Granger n'y est pas. Pourtant Potter et Weaslaid ont l'air joyeux, donc l'autre abruti ne doit pas avoir fait une bêtise. Où elle peut bien être et qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ?

Elle ne se montre que quinze minutes plus tard, en pleine conversation avec Ginny. Bon, au moins elle est là. Je me replonge dans ma conversation avec Nott pour savoir s'il vaut mieux avoir un chien ou un chat. Oui, c'est passionnant.

Avec la fin du repas vient l'heure du cours de Sortilèges, j'ai hâte de commencer. Le professeur souhaite que nous nous entraînions sur le sortilège de mutisme. Au sourire machiavélique que j'arbore, Drago se doute que je trame quelque chose. Je lui demande d'être mon partenaire. Je nous place de façon à ce que nous soyons dos à Weasley. Et je fais exprès de délibérément rater mon partenaire pour toucher le roux, qui ne peut plus parler. Je le vois s'agiter dans tous les sens en montrant sa bouche du doigt, et je dois me retenir pour ne pas exploser de rire. Hermione me lance un regard plein de mépris, juste avant de me faire un clin d'œil. J'en déduis qu'elle ne m'en veut pas, du moins pas trop. Le professeur annule mon maléfice et donne dix points pour ma maison. Parce que j'ai quand même réussi à lancer le sort, même si ma cible n'était pas la bonne. J'ai un sourire satisfait en sortant du cours. Qui s'efface vite tandis que je me rends en Histoire de la Magie.

La dernière matière avant le dîner doit être la plus ennuyante du monde, pourquoi par Merlin ?

Je résiste quarante-cinq minutes avant de m'endormir. Je suis réveillée par Malefoy qui me secoue gentiment. Je suis incapable de dire de quoi traitait le cours, peut être une énième guerre des géants.

Alors que je m'apprêtais à ranger mes affaires, je vois un parchemin qui était sous mon coude : « _Bibliothèque_ ». Je lance un regard interrogateur à Drago, et il acquiesce. Je lui demande de me garder de quoi manger si jamais je ne reviens pas à temps et je file rejoindre la Gryffondor.

Nous nous retrouvons à notre coin habituel. Elle m'accueille avec un immense sourire.

**\- J'ai commencé à mettre en place ton idée, et c'est un réel succès !**

**\- Attends, déjà ? Tu as trouvé un professeur ? C'est McGonagall qui vous aide ?**

**\- Non. J'ai réfléchi, et qui de mieux que celui qui a affronté Tu-Sais-Qui à de multiples reprises pour nous apprendre à nous défendre ?**

**\- Dis-moi que tu penses à Dumbledore et pas à Potter !**

**\- Harry est plus que compétent. Il sait faire un Patronus, et il connaît de nombreux sortilèges de défense. Et puis c'est un leader.**

**\- Je te fais confiance, je me doute bien que tu ne prends pas ça à la légère.**

**\- Plusieurs élèves semblent déjà intéressés. Je leur ai proposé de se retrouver à Pré-au-Lard ce week-end.**

**\- Tu as une idée de l'endroit ?**

**\- J'avais pensé à la Tête de Sanglier, il n'y aura aucun élève de l'école là-bas, le pub a bien trop mauvaise réputation.**

Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire.

**\- Quoi ?**

**\- Qui aurait pensé que la sage Hermione Granger se débaucherait au point d'aller dans des endroits aussi malfamés. Fais attention, la prochaine étape c'est l'Allée des Embrumes.**

Elle roule des yeux avant de me taper l'avant-bras en riant.

**\- Et encore, tu n'as rien vu Selwyn.**

**\- Vraiment ?**

**\- Il faut croire que tu déteins sur moi.**

**\- Moi ? Être une mauvaise influence pour toi ? Voyons, je ne suis qu'une innocente Serpentard, la gentillesse même, que dis-je, la bonté !**

**\- Et la modestie.**

**\- Entre autres. Mais on en était sur ma grandeur d'âme, pas sur mon humilité.**

**\- Tu veux que je fasse un poème à ta gloire ?**

**\- Hm, non. Il en existe déjà trop, je n'arrive pas à me souvenir de tous.**

Elle roule à nouveau des yeux. Je lui lance un sourire narquois. Nous éclatons de rire en même temps. Elle me propose de prendre un peu de temps pour faire notre devoir de métamorphose pour mardi, vu qu'elle ne sera pas disponible samedi après-midi. J'accepte avec grand plaisir. Après quarante minutes de travail, nous commençons une discussion légère, agréable. Elle me demande ce que je compte faire durant ma journée hors de l'école. Je n'en ai strictement aucune idée. Sûrement aller acheter des sucreries et boire une bierraubeurre. Rien de très folichon, mais je n'ai pas vraiment envie de sortir. La bibliothécaire nous met gentiment dehors alors que l'heure du couvre-feu approche. J'espère vraiment que Drago a pensé à moi, je meurs de faim. Je souhaite une bonne nuit à Hermione, et je rejoins mon dortoir en quatrième vitesse.

Malefoy m'attend avec une demi-douzaine de muffins aux myrtilles. Je lui saute au cou en le remerciant. C'est juste le bonheur total de croquer dans un des gâteaux après une fin d'après-midi en compagnie de Granger.

Mon petit-ami me propose de faire une partie de bataille explosive, ce que j'accepte avec joie. Je gagne la partie haut la main, et avec pas mal de chance je le reconnais. Il me parle de ses plans pour ce week-end. Il me propose d'aller boire un coup puis de revenir ensuite au château pour profiter de l'absence des élèves. Il souhaite utiliser le terrain de Quidditch qui sera sûrement désert pour voler un peu. Il m'invite à me joindre à lui, et après dix minutes de négociations je consens à venir avec lui. Je déteste voler. Ce n'est pas que j'ai le vertige ou quoi que ce soit, mais je ne me sens juste pas à l'aise sur un balai. Mon père ne m'a jamais autorisé à prendre des cours de vol hors de Poudlard, et à la maison il n'y a pas de quoi pratiquer. Au final, c'est plus une peur de l'inconnu qu'autre chose.

Mais Drago me promets de ne pas me forcer à prendre trop d'altitude et qu'on n'ira pas à une grande vitesse. Il veut juste se changer un peu les idées, et faire quelques tirs au but. Même si selon lui, si je devais jouer au Quidditch, vu mon tempérament, je serai batteuse, surtout si Weasley était poursuiveur. Mais Weasley ne sera jamais poursuiveur, ce serait un crime de le laisser se prendre un cognard dans la tronche, déjà qu'il n'a pas beaucoup de neurones, je ne voudrai pas être responsable de son passage de l'état de larve à celui de légume. Quoique. C'est tentant.

Je lâche un bâillement qui est tout sauf gracieux et féminin et nous décidons qu'il est l'heure d'aller nous coucher.


	16. Chap 15 : S'envoler

**Chapitre 15 – S'envoler**

**PDV Heiwana, 5 octobre 1995 **

Le samedi arrive très vite et avec lui la sortie à Pré-au-Lard. Drago et moi, après une intense discussion, nous sommes mis d'accord pour ne pas espionner la réunion de Potter et compagnie. Ce que je trouve complètement idiot. Après tout, j'ai moi-même suggéré cette idée à Hermione, il est donc logique que je sois présente afin d'être sûre que tout se déroule bien. Mais selon le blondinet, je risquerais juste de la mettre mal à l'aise, voire de faire fuir les éventuels élèves intéressés par ce projet. Quel rabat-joie. Mais qu'importe, la Gryffondor m'a promis de me faire un compte-rendu détaillé.

Du coup, au lieu de suivre le trio d'or en direction de la Tête de Sanglier, nous nous rendons aux Trois-Balais. Je ne sais pas quoi penser de ce bar. D'un côté, il y a beaucoup de monde, bien trop de bruit et pour trouver une table de libre c'est un vrai parcours du combattant. De l'autre, la surpopulation des lieux nous permet de ne pas être tout de suite repérés et donc de pouvoir passer un moment tranquille, sans avoir peur d'être entendus.

Drago part nous commander deux Bièraubeurres tandis que je me jette presque sur une table qui vient de se libérer. J'ai même un peu de chance, elle est dans un coin du bar, ce qui nous rend encore plus à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes. Même si je ne compte pas discuter ici de sujets délicats. Malefoy revient avec nos boissons et son sourire mesquin m'indique qu'il a une idée en tête. Je prends une gorgée de mon breuvage, attendant qu'il prenne la parole. Il m'annonce qu'il a un plan pour rendre cette journée encore plus intéressante. Je sens le piège arriver. Il me propose de faire un concours, afin de voir lequel de nous deux peut boire le plus de Bièraubeurres avant de vomir. Je lui lance un regard incrédule. Ce crétin m'a fait les yeux doux pour que j'accepte d'aller faire un tour en balai après cette matinée et monsieur veut que j'y aille avec un taux important d'alcool dans le sang, alors qu'il sait très bien que j'ai accepté de l'accompagner à contrecœur.

**\- Boire ou voler il faut choisir.**

Il râle pour la forme, maugréant que je ne suis pas drôle. Je rigole en ajoutant que si Serpentard gagne son prochain match de Quidditch parce qu'il attrape le vif d'or, j'accepterai volontiers de me mettre une cuite avec lui. Mais, soyons honnêtes, notre prochain match est contre Gryffondor. Drago sait peut être voler, mais Potter est un excellent attrapeur et mon compère ne fait pas le poids contre lui. Je ne prends donc pas trop de risque en proposant ce défi. C'est complètement Serpentard de ma part, mais bon, il faut être idiot pour accepter un pari alors qu'on a un risque de le perdre.

Nous finissons nos boissons, mais avant de retourner à Poudlard, j'insiste pour aller faire un tour à Honeydukes. Je n'ai plus de baguettes magiques à la réglisse et j'adore ces confiseries. J'achèterais bien quelques plumes au sucre aussi. Malefoy me lance un regard amusé, il se retient de me sortir une remarque sarcastique. Je prends quelques Fizwizbiz au passage, c'est toujours amusant d'en manger, il suffit de les lécher pour s'élever à quelques centimètres au-dessus du sol. Je me demande si Hermione en a déjà mangés. Hm, j'en doute. Après tous ses parents sont des médicomages pour dents, ou quelque chose comme ça. Je devrais lui en faire goûter.

Drago me sort de mon monologue intérieur et je paye mes achats avant que nous ne repartions vers l'école. Nous faisons un détour par nos dortoirs afin que je puisse poser mes paquets. Puis, nous mettons le cap sur le terrain de Quidditch. Le blondinet part chercher des balais pendant que je fais les cents-pas. Je sais que je ne peux pas me dégonfler, après tout je lui ai promis de venir. Mais, j'ai quand même une légère appréhension. Il revient en souriant, un balai dans chaque main. Des Nimbus 2001. J'aurai préféré avoir une Comète, ils sont plus lents, donc potentiellement plus sûrs. Il m'en tend un, que j'attrape avec appréhension. Nous enfourchons nos balais et nous commençons par faire quelques tours de terrain à basse altitude, même si je sais que c'est plus pour me rassurer qu'autre chose. Je prends peu à peu confiance en moi et j'accélère, m'amusant à même à slalomer entre les buts de Quidditch.

Finalement, ce n'est pas si mal d'être dans les airs. Je me sens libre, invincible. À présent j'enchaîne quelques figures assez simple, rien de comparable avec ce que peut faire Potter ou n'importe quel joueur. Je m'amuse juste. J'ai l'impression que toute la pression que je subis en ce moment s'envole. J'éclate de rire alors que je manque de rentrer dans Drago. Si mon père me voyait en ce moment, il ferait un infarctus.

**\- Tu es sûre de ne pas vouloir t'inscrire dans l'équipe de Serpentard ? Je maintiens que tu ferais une excellente batteuse !**

**\- Et perdre l'occasion de jouer le rôle de la petite-amie groupie ? Tu rêves !**

Il lève ses yeux au ciel en souriant. Nous voletons encore une demi-heure, jusqu'à ce que l'heure du déjeuner arrive. Je promets au blondinet de revenir avec lui, et je le remercie chaudement de m'avoir forcé la main pour que je vienne. J'ai vraiment passé une bonne matinée. Nous rentrons au château main dans la main et je suis assez contente de retrouver la chaleur de la Grande Salle. Ce premier week-end d'octobre est un peu venteux. Nous nous asseyons à la table des Serpentard, nous ne sommes pas nombreux. La majorité des élèves de troisième, quatrième, cinquième, sixième et septième année préfèrent manger à Pre-au-Lard. Il faut dire que même si j'adore Poudlard c'est parfois étouffant de ne pas pouvoir sortir de l'enceinte de l'école. Alors je comprends que certains préfèrent déserter les lieux pour toute la journée.

Nous prenons notre temps pour manger. Ce n'est pas comme si on avait quelque chose de prévu cet après-midi. Et puis, les plats sont succulents. Rien que la purée de pommes de terre est à tomber. J'en ai repris trois fois, et ça faut légèrement le léger mal de ventre que je commence à ressentir. Au pire Malefoy me portera. En parlant du loup, il me fait les gros yeux alors que je m'apprête à prendre un éclair au chocolat pour le dessert. Au lieu de l'engloutir tout de suite, je l'enroule dans ma serviette. Je le mangerai plus tard.

Nous quittons la Grande Salle pour rejoindre notre salle commune. Il n'y a que quelques première et deuxième années de présents, mais un seul regard glacial de Drago nous permet d'obtenir le canapé le plus confortable, celui près du feu. Tandis que mon petit-ami choisit de s'installer confortablement et de faire une petite sieste, je préfère dévorer les Contes de Beedle le barde. J'adore ce bouquin, il me rappelle toujours mon enfance, lorsque ma mère me le lisait avant que je ne m'endorme. Je relis « La fontaine de bonne fortune » avec nostalgie. Et peut-être que j'ai gagné en sagesse avec l'âge, mais soudain je me rends compte, que sous le nez même de mon père, ma génitrice me lisait un conte prônant l'entraide entre sorciers et moldus, encourageant même une relation amoureuse entre eux. Savait-elle ce qu'elle faisait ? En tout cas, je sais que certaines personnes, notamment Lucius – face de mangermort – Malefoy a contacté Dumbledore afin que ce compte soit bannit de la bibliothèque de Poudlard. Heureusement, le directeur a refusé.

Supprimer des livres parce qu'ils contiennent un message qui ne convient pas à nos idéaux est une chose ignoble. Sous le règne de Grindelwald c'est ce qu'il s'est passé. Ses partisans brûlaient des rayons de bibliothèque entiers afin que les idées ne circulent pas. Tous les livres ayant pour sujet les liens entre moldus et sorciers furent détruits. Mais les livres traitant de la suprématie des sorciers étaient mis en valeur, on incitait les gens à les lire. De toute façon, c'est ainsi que procèdent les lâches. Empêcher les gens de s'exprimer, entraver la liberté d'expression, c'est le seul moyen qu'ils ont pour embrigader les esprits faibles. Cela ne m'étonnerait pas si, avec le retour du Seigneur des Ténèbres au pouvoir, une nouvelle vague de destruction littéraire voyait le jour. Histoire que tous ces idiots rejoignent le mode de pensée du mage noir. Les gens sont des putains de moutons, et je suis sûre que le nombre de personnes s'élevant contre son régime sera faible. Je dois vraiment aider Potter à détruire ce fou. Il est inconcevable qu'Hermione soit blessée parce que ses parents sont des moldus. Rien qu'à l'idée qu'une tarée du genre de Bellatrix Lestrange s'amuse avec elle, j'en ai des frissons dans le dos.

Mais Granger ne risque rien. Après tout, les partisans de Vous-Savez-Qui sont à Azkaban. Et bon d'accord, Sirius Black s'en est échappé, mais je doute que les autres le puissent. Il faut vraiment que je retrouve Hermione pour voir comment s'est passée la réunion. Et je ferai bien de préparer une liste de sortilèges qu'elle et les deux autres doivent maîtriser d'ici la fin de l'année. Je range mon bouquin, et je préviens Drago, enfin je le secoue assez fortement pour qu'il se réveille, que je vais à la bibliothèque. Il est seize heures. Normalement mes rendez-vous avec la Gryffondor sont à dix-huit heures. J'ai donc deux heures pour avancer dans mes recherches. Et peut-être commencer mes devoirs.

Je me retrouve à notre table habituelle, entourée d'une pile d'ouvrages. Je sors une plume et un parchemin et je m'apprête à entamer mes recherches. Je parcours chaque œuvre, et chaque page que je tourne me laisse plus découragée que jamais. Il y a tellement de sorts, et la moitié sera inefficace sont le plus inoffensif des mages noirs. Si seulement je pouvais avoir accès à la réserve, je pourrai trouver des maléfices plus puissants. Mais je ne suis pas sûre que le Trio d'Or et son sens étroit de la morale accepte de les utiliser. Bon sang, nous allons sûrement être en guerre, et leur idéologie stupide risque de leur coûter la vie. Je comprends qu'ils ne veuillent pas utiliser de sortilèges impardonnables, mais certaines incantations font pas mal de dégâts et ne sont pas considérées comme de la magie noire. Je retourne fouiller mes recueils. Je vais bien trouver quelque chose d'intéressant.

Eurêka ! Outre le sortilège de désarmement, ceux d'entrave et de stupéfixion, j'ai déniché un enchantement permettant de faire exploser sa cible, un pouvant aveugler un ennemi, et le dernier permet de rendre confuse la personne visée. Il m'a fallu une heure pour trouver tout ça, mais au moins c'est un début.

J'allais continuer dans ma lancée, mais il semblerait qu'Hermione soit en avance. Elle se dirige vers moi aussi vite qu'elle le peut sans attirer les soupçons. Au vu du sourire éclatant qui orne son visage, tout s'est bien passé. Elle s'assoit gracieusement sur une chaise et commence à me narrer en chuchotant sa journée. Il y avait apparemment vingt-cinq personnes en plus d'elle et de ses deux compagnons. L'idée d'avoir Potter comme professeur semble attirer les étudiants. Selon Granger, ils cherchent un endroit pour se réunir. Je n'ai pas vraiment d'idées, mis à part une salle de classe vide, mais ce serait trop facile de s'y faire surprendre. Je lui montre mon parchemin en lui expliquant mon raisonnement. Elle me remercie par un sourire, un de ceux qui font s'agiter les papillons dans mon ventre. Je suis quasiment sûre que je rougis en lui assurant que ce n'est pas grand chose, juste un bout de papier griffonné.

Elle me demande comment s'est passée ma journée et je lui raconte brièvement ma sortie aux Trois-Balais ainsi que mon petit tour dans les airs. Puis soudain, je me rappelle de quelque chose. Je lui demande de bien vouloir m'attendre là, tandis que je pars précipitamment vers ma Salle Commune. Je reviens à la bibliothèque avec un sachet entre les mains. Bon sang, je suis sûre que mes joues sont de la couleur des cheveux de Weasley. Je lui tends le paquet, et alors qu'elle l'ouvre pour y découvrir quelques souvenirs de chez Honeydukes, j'essaye d'expliquer mon acte :

-** Je me suis dit que tu ne devais pas connaître certaines de nos sucreries vu que tu as des parents qui sont moldus et dentaires ?**

Je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit l'appellation exacte de leur métier, surtout quand elle émet un léger gloussement. Et elle doit mal interpréter mon froncement de sourcils puisqu'elle me prend dans ses bras en me remerciant. Elle me promet de me ramener des confiseries moldues la prochaine fois qu'elle rentre chez elle. J'ai vraiment bien fait de penser à elle lorsque j'étais à Pré-au-Lard, parce qu'elle a ses bras autour de mon coup, et qu'elle ne semble pas vouloir se dégager tout de suite de cette étreinte. J'ai vraiment envie de pousser ma chance en posant mes mains sur sa taille et en enfouissant sa tête dans mon cou, mais je pense que ce n'est pas une si bonne idée que ça. Et comme pour augmenter mon supplice, je n'ai qu'à tourner légèrement la tête pour que ses lèvres ne soient qu'à quelques millimètres des miennes. Elle m'embrasse sur la joue et rompt le contact. Bon sang, elle me rend complètement dingue. Quand elle est près de moi, toutes mes pensées s'embrouillent, pour ne former qu'une immense masse d'où ne sort que des idées comme « Embrasse là » ou « Dis-lui ce que tu ressens ». C'est idiot. J'accepte maintenant le fait que physiquement elle me plaît. Mais je n'ai pas de sentiments pour elle.

Son estomac gargouille, ce qui nous rappelle qu'il est presque l'heure du dîner. Elle part rejoindre la Grande Salle et je reste seule. Je préfère commencer mon devoir de Sortilèges maintenant, histoire de me vider l'esprit. Je dois rédiger une rédaction de quarante centimètres sur les différents enchantements en rapport avec les quatre éléments. Et pour être franche, mis à part le sort « Aguamenti » je ne vois pas de quoi parler. Je finis mon travail une heure plus tard, et j'ai mal à la main à force d'écrire. Je ne suis pas entièrement satisfaite de moi, ce que j'ai produit ne vaut pas un Optimal. Au mieux j'aurai un Effort Exceptionnel. Et ce n'est pas assez. Je sais que je suis loin d'être la meilleure élève de l'école, mais cette matière a toujours été une de mes préférées. Je sais qu'après avoir fini mes études à Poudlard, je veux travailler dans ce domaine. J'adorerai créer des maléfices, effectuer tout le travail de recherche, passer des heures à trouver la bonne incantation, le bon mouvement de poignet. Je sais que ça peut paraître dingue, mais c'est ce que je veux faire de ma vie, découvrir quelque chose par moi-même. Appartenir à l'histoire, pour une bonne raison. Ne pas rester dans les mémoires comme Heiwana Selwyn, fille de Faustus Selwyn, partisan du Seigneur des Ténèbres, mais être reconnue pour mes idées, pour mon travail. En attendant, si je veux que tout ceci arrive, je ferai mieux de me mettre à bosser sérieusement. Cette année je dois passer mes BUSE et si je suis honnête avec moi-même, j'ai encore pas mal de choses à apprendre.

Mais je préfère remettre tout ça à demain, je suis vraiment fatiguée. Je me traîne jusqu'à ma chambre, mais je n'ai pas droit au sommeil tant attendu. En effet, Tracey, Daphné et Millicent ont décidé de faire un concours de gloussements. Sérieusement, elles sont en train de baver devant une photo de Viktor Krum. Ce type est un crétin. Déjà, il a perdu le tournoi l'année dernière, et en plus une personne extraordinaire a fait en sorte que son visage soit couvert de furoncles. Tu parles d'un grand sorcier. En plus, physiquement on dirait un troll. Non décidément, je ne vois pas ce que toutes ses groupies lui trouvent. Heureusement qu'Hermione a ouvert les yeux. Je suis tellement mieux que ce bellâtre.

Je mets mon pyjama et m'allonge dans mon lit, mais ça n'empêche pas Tracey de venir me parler. Elle veut mes notes en Potions. Je roule des yeux en lui ordonnant d'aller se faire voir. J'ai envie de pioncer, pas d'être agréable. Étant donné que mes compagnes de chambre ne veulent pas la fermer, je décide de devenir mauvaise. Je menace de leur jeter un sort immédiatement si elles ne la bouclent pas. Daphné me lance un regard noir et décide de rejoindre notre salle commune accompagnée des deux autres. Par Merlin, j'ai enfin la paix. Il ne me faut qu'une dizaine de minutes pour m'endormir.


	17. Note de l'auteure

Ceci n'est pas un chapitre.

Je tiens juste à préciser que j'ai apporté quelques corrections mineures à l'histoire dans le but de la reprendre sur de bonnes bases.

Les noms ont tous été francisés, les fautes ont été corrigées.

Et si tout va bien de nouveaux chapitres devraient arriver sous peu.

Merci à tous pour vos reviews durant les derniers mois. Ce sont elles qui m'ont poussée à recommencer à écrire. Parce qu'avec le temps j'écris cette histoire pour vous plus que pour moi, et vous méritez d'en savoir la fin.


End file.
